True Tears
by Won-Chan108
Summary: A little thief meets a pure boy. Total opposites, yet they become one. Those two are Ryuga and Ginga. They both hold a secret love for one another on two totally different levels. One is soft, innocent, and gentle. But the other is sinful, dark, and sexual. Ginga loves making Ryuga happy and Ryuga loves making Ginga cry. He needs Ginga in order to survive, to love, and to feed.
1. Meeting

**True Tears**

**A RyugaxGinga Story. Don't like, then don't read! ENJOY!**

**The following chapter contains: soft yaoi, fluff, and shota**

Koma Village, home to where beyblade first began and the birthplace of Pegasis. Young bladers are born here and are raised to create a brighter future for the next generation.

One of those bladers is Ginga Hagane, son of Ryo Hagane. His father is the current holder of the legendary bey, Pegasis. But some day Ginga will be next in line for that honor.

But not all was well in Koma Village. There was a rumor about a thief there stealing food and goods from the people there. But that didn't stop kids like Ginga from coming outside to play.

Ginga was only three years-old, along with his four year old friend Hyoma.

Ginga had big red flaming hair. He wore a white T-shirt and blue shorts.

"Gooo, Practice Pegasis!" Ginga and Hyoma were having a battle outside of the village. Ginga was using his wooden bey Practice Pegasis (also known as Storm Leone).

Hyoma smiled, "You never learn, GO show him Ares!" Hyoma's bey was a Rock Ares. Unlike Ginga's, Hyoma's first beyblade was metal.

"I won't lose to you this time!" Ginga's bey kept spinning in circles. Ginga still hadn't thought of any special moves for it yet.

Rock Ares crashed into it and sent the wooden bey flying way past them.

The little redhead panicked, "Whaaaaa?!"

"Hmph," Hyoma caught his Ares, "you really need to practice more Gingky. How do you expect to beat me if you don't train harder?"

"Yeah but you didn't have to send my bey flying!" Ginga pouted and held back his tears. He never once beat Hyoma at beyblade and it frustrated him greatly.

Hyoma tried to comfort him, "Sorry, I'll go help you look for it."

"No!" he turned around in a huff, "I'll go get it myself." He walked off.

Hyoma called out, "Gingky, you're going the wrong way. It landed in the woods."

Ginga froze and his cheeks turned scarlet red. He slowly turned back around and went to the direction Hyoma pointed at, "I knew that.."

Hyoma chuckled to himself and decided to wait until Ginga returned.

Meanwhile, the little redhead looked around for his Practice Pegasis in Bey Forest. He sadly kicked a rock into a bush.

"I'll make sure I beat Hyoma next time." He began moving his head around in search of his bey, "I know it landed somewhere over here. I can feel it."

He stopped walking when he noticed some small tracks on the dirt path.

"Bey markings! I knew it was close by!" Ginga ran up ahead until he spotted his wooden bey, "Practice Pega-!"

"_Get him boys! Don't let him get away!"_ said a group of men in the distance.

Suddenly there was a rush of small footsteps headed in Ginga's direction. The little redhead froze when a mysterious boy emerged from some bushes.

"Hm?" he was running for his life and accidently crashed into Ginga, "WAH!" the redhead yelped.

Ginga fell flat on his butt while the other boy remained standing. The boy froze and stared at Ginga for a while.

The little redhead rubbed his sore bottom, "Owwy..that hurt. Huh?" his golden eyes met the eyes of the boy he bumped into.

The mysterious boy before him wore an old orange tank top, dark brown shorts just above his knees, and he was bare footed.

Ginga noticed the mysterious boy had weird features. His hair was an icy white blue with a patch of red hair on the left, his skin was so tan, and his yellow eyes glared like a dragon.

The mysterious boy was covered in scratches and seemed to be holding a paper bag in his arms.

Ginga was amazed by him, "Um h-hi.."

Before he could finish, the boy dashed off and jumped into the trees.

Just then, some Koma men showed up. They had pitchforks and balled fists. They noticed Ginga and asked him, "Ah, there you are Ginga. Say, have you seen anyone recently?"

"Hm?"

"Y'know, a boy with a strange skin color." They tried to describe the boy from earlier the best that they could.

Ginga noticed if he told them then the mysterious boy might get hurt, "Uuum..no." he shook his head.

The man sighed, "Urrrgh, darn it! The thief got away boys. Back to the village." They all headed back all depressed.

The thief had struck at Koma Village yet again.

Ginga stood up and dusted himself off, "That was weird.." he noticed his wooden bey and picked it up. He put it in his pocket and turned around to go back home.

But something orange caught his eye on the ground. A carrot.

Ginga picked it up, "Hm? This looks like one of carrots the market man sells. How'd it get out here?" he dusted the carrot off.

Just then a few leaves fell from a tree. Ginga noticed this and turned around towards the trees he saw the mysterious boy disappear into.

He held up the carrot to the tree, "Uum..M-Mr. Thief? Did you drop this? Y-You can have it back, here." Ginga took a step closer to the tree.

The second he did that a razor sharp knife was thrown at him. It made a small cut on Ginga's cheek causing him to fall backwards on his butt again.

In a very quick motion the mysterious boy jumped down from the tree and snatched the carrot and his knife back.

It all happened so fast that Ginga didn't even have time to see his face.

The little redhead just sat there in awe, "Whoa.." he couldn't help but smile, "So cool!" He planned on telling Hyoma about this, so he got off and began running back to Koma Village.

Once he got there, Hyoma was standing in the same place he had left.

"Geez Gingky, what took you so long?" he had his hands on his hips.

"Hyoma, you won't believe what happened!" Ginga ran up to him all happy.

Hyoma stopped him and cupped the side of Ginga's face, "Y-You're bleeding.."

The redhead looked at Hyoma's now slightly bloody hand, _'That knife from before!'_ the cut on Ginga's cheek was only minor, but it still bled.

Hyoma took Ginga's hand, "C'mon Gingky, we have to tell Ryo at once!"

The little redhead sweatdropped, "O-Okay.." he thought Hyoma was overly exaggerating, _'Maybe I should just keep this a secret.'_

From then on, Ginga looked forward to every day so he could go out and see the thief again.

**The Next Day. . .**

The little redhead was at home in the kitchen. He gathered random produce in the room and put it on a plate.

"Let's see.." he opened the fridge, "An apple.. a carrot.. aaaand an orange!" Ginga grabbed the plate and wrapped it in plastic the way he saw his dad do it.

Once he got the bait ready Ginga left out the house to Bey Forest again.

"This looks like the spot.." Ginga looked around and placed the plate on the ground, "Now I just have to get him to come." He cupped his hands, "COME OUT MR. THIEF! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOOOU!"

Ginga let his voice echo through the forest. He sat down next to the wrapped plate and waited patiently.

Ginga was still a little kid. He thought that baiting and waiting for the mysterious boy was the same with attracting stray animals.

The little redhead yawned, "Haaaa~, I think I missed my nap today." He nodded off, "Okay, just a little shut eye." He lied on his side.

**. . .**

Ginga sat up and stretched his arms, "Aaah~ Much better!" he dusted the dirt out of his hair, "Now I'm wide awake for.."

The plate with food on it was torn apart. The plate and plastic were there, but the food was gone.

The redhead's eyes marveled at the sight, "Woooow~, he really came!" he pumped his fist in the air, "Yay! I'm gonna get him tomorrow!"

Ginga grabbed the paper plate and torn plastic and ran back to Koma Village to plan for his next meeting with the thief.

**Day 2**

The mysterious boy was swiftly running past all the trees. Quick and quiet so no one could sense his presence.

"Alright, it's lunch time. Gotta find food, gotta find food." He continued to run bare foot through the outdoors.

Finally he reached his usual hunting grounds, Bey Forest and Koma Village.

He jumped high into a tree in search of food, "Hmmm? Huh?" he looked down.

Ginga was on the ground sleeping while sucking his thumb silently next to a new plate of food.

"It's that kid again." He jumped out of the tree and swiftly landed on the ground. He walked up to the redhead and food.

The mysterious boy didn't know who Ginga was. He didn't trust him, he didn't like him, and he wanted nothing to do with him.

He reached down and picked up the plate of food. He got out his knife and cut the plastic open and grabbed the food inside.

It was an apple, orange, and carrot like yesterday.

He sniffed them all curiously, "No poison. Good." He noticed a blue sticky note, "What's this?"

_DeaR Mr Thief_

_Pleese wake me up when u get this food._

_:)_

This irritated the boy, so he crumpled up the note, "Like hell I will." He knew if he woke the redhead up his cover would be blown. "Hm?" There was more stuff on the back.

_I will bring u mor food so that I can see u some day._

"This kid really needs to work on his spelling." He tossed the note on the ground and ran off with the food.

After a good hour or two, Ginga sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Mmnn, did he come?" he looked down and saw the empty plate and crumpled not, "Aw man, I missed him again. He got my note," he picked it up, "so why didn't he wake me?"

The little redhead pouted a little and uncrumpled the note and put it on top of the plate.

"Fine Mr. Thief, I accept your challenge." Ginga decided to form a new plan in order to catch the mysterious boy.

**A week later. . .**

After numerous failures of trying to see the mysterious boy, Ginga finally had a good plan. Since the thief only shows up when he's asleep, Ginga decided to fake sleep.

'_Good, now I just have to stay still for a while..'_ the redhead remained motionless for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, the mysterious boy was in the tree. He saw the food again and came down.

He walked up to the food and sleeping Ginga, _'The kid fell asleep again. Hmph, why doesn't he just give up? Oh well, just get the food and go.'_

He picked up the plate and cut the plastic open with his knife again.

The redhead could hear the thief standing right in front of him, _'He's here! He's here! Now wait for it..'_

"Hn, bread, corn, and a peach." he took them all out and began making his leave.

The minute he put the plate down, Ginga got up, "Ah-ha!"

This spooked the boy, he took several rapid steps back, _'Damn, he's awake!'_ he got his knife out and threw it at Ginga.

The redhead stepped over to dodge it and kept his eyes locked on the boy.

The thief ran off deeper into Bey Forest and Ginga followed. The thief jumped rapidly and took a turn there, there, and there.

"Haa! Haa! Haa!" Ginga was smiling brightly as he ran, _'I won't lose you this time! I had my nap today, I drunk a cup of water, and I ate all my vegetables!'_ he was confident he could catch up to the thief now.

The mysterious boy kept running way up ahead, _'Why haven't I lost him yet? What does this kid want with me?!'_

He was way ahead of Ginga, but the redhead still kept doing his best to run.

Just then, the redhead tripped, "Ahh! Ow!" he landed flat on his face.

The mysterious boy heard this and stopped to hide behind a tree, _'Good, that should slow him down. Now I can catch my breath.'_ He panted a little and kept the food in his arms secure.

Ginga slowly forced himself to get up, "Owwy.." he sniffled, "W-Wait, come back!" Ginga had scraped his knees and elbows.

The boy stayed hidden and hoped Ginga would just run away crying.

The little redhead rose to his feet, _'He couldn't have gone too far. Mr. Thief is close by, I can feel it!'_

The mysterious boy finally caught his breath so resumed running away.

'_Good, I lost him. Time to eat.'_ The thief saw a really tall tree with naked branches, _'perfect.'_

He rapidly jumped up the big tree until he reached a thick branch to kick back and relax on.

"Haaaa.." he sighed and began biting into the peach, "Ugh, it's too sweet. Oh well, I need the juice." He choked it down and kept eating it.

Just then, there were rustles in the bushes.

"Hn?" he looked down.

Out came Ginga, "RAAAH!" he panted heavily and saw the boy in the tree, "FOUND YOU!"

The boy grumbled quietly, "Good for you.." he sweatdropped a little at how Ginga looked.

The redhead had twigs and leaves stuck in his red hair. His T-shirt was covered in dirt stains, his shoes were muddy, and his skin had scratches all over.

This didn't bother the thief. He was no prince charming himself.

"Heeey, come down!" Ginga called at him.

'_Maybe if I say nothing he'll go away.'_ The boy kept munching on the peach and then began nibbling on the bread next.

"Fine, if you won't come to me," Ginga slowly began climbing the tree, "then I'll come to you." The redhead was very short and wasn't a good tree climber.

He had to jump for 2 whole minutes just to reach the first branch. He slowly made his way from branch to branch.

Occasionally he'd slide right back down and hurt himself.

Meanwhile, the thief paid Ginga no mind and finished his bread, _'Alright that's enough for now. I'll light this corn over a fire for dinner.'_ He pocketed the corn on a cob and looked around.

Ginga was just one more branch away from him, "Nnngh, almost..theeerre!" he groaned.

The thief jumped off the thick branch, flipped, and swiftly landed on the ground. He yawned and continued to walk off.

The redhead stared wide-eyed, _'H-He just left?!'_ the redhead looked down and got scared. He was so high up and the fall was going to be harsh.

"U-Um Mr. Thief, c-could you please help me get down?" he called out.

The boy ignored and kept walking off, _'That'll teach you to chase after me. Dumb kid'_

**THUD!**

The thief stopped walking and turned around, "Hn?!"

Ginga was on the ground, flat on his face. His little body trembled in pain a little.

'_Did that idiot just jump?'_ the thief assumed Ginga was paralyzed now.

**Mysterious Boy's P.O.V.**

The redhead slowly rose to his feet. The center of his forehead had a bloody bruise on it. His nose bled a little, and he had more scratches on his arms and legs now.

"I..won't..cry." He sniffled and wiped his eyes, "And I won't give up.."

Hn, kids got guts..I'll give him that. I stared at the wounded redhead.

He took a breath of air and yelled, "I'M NOT GIVING UP YOU HEAR ME! YOU CAN KEEP RUNNING AWAY ALL YOU WANT, BUT I'LL COME VISIT YOU EVERYDAY AND CHASE AFTER YOU!"

This kid sure can say some bold stuff. But I doubt he'll last long. I kept staring in case he had anymore to say.

"So.. I'll see you tomorrow. That's all I wanted to say." He grinned at me, "Bye-bye!" he turned around and ran back home.

I blinked and then resumed walking to my hideout. Why did he smile?

"Hmph, weird kid. I wish he'd just leave me alone already. But the food's nice." I felt on the corn in my pocket.

Ever since I met that kid, obtaining food is much easier.

**. . .**

Ever since I met that flameheaded kid, we've had a little game of cat and mouse every single day.

I'd go scouting for food and he'd wait for me to take the baited food just so he could chase after me again.

This routine was repeated for about a month. The minute I was up in the tall tree, he'd give up and go home to try again the next day.

Some days he would try and climb it just to get to me. But in the end he always fell from it and hurt himself.

Why is he so persistent? I just don't get it!

And what annoys me is how he contently gets hurt when he tries to climb the tree. If you know you can't climb, then don't!

But I just ignore it and walk away. I have to stay focused. I only want the food, not the boy. I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to survive.

Now, this is our fifth week of running. I'm sitting up in the tree eating an apple I swiped from him.

"FOUND YOU!" he came out of the bushes with twigs in his hair again.

And here comes the brat, right on Q.

I wonder how far he'll make it this time.

"Ah-choo!" he sneezed and sniffled. He had on a long sleeved blue shirt and shorts.

For the first time ever, he didn't bother climbing the tree. But he looked up at me and smiled.

"Aaw man, looks like you beat me to the tree again." He stayed at the bottom, "Can I ask you something?"

I just blinked. It's been a while since he's tried talking to me. Not that I cared.

"What food do you want me to bring you tomorrow? You must have something you like, right?"

I seemed to like the carrots, the bread, and those apples were okay..sometimes. The corn wasn't half bad either.

He stayed looking up at me for an answer. Then he started coughing, "Egh! Egh-Egh!" he covered his mouth. He sniffled again and turned back around to go home.

My voice finally came out, "Kid!"

"Hm?" he turned around and stared at me.

"I like carrots, bread, and corn." I gave myself a strange look. Why did I just answer him?

The redhead smiled and nodded, "Got it!" He gave me a thumbs up, "Bye-bye!" he ran off back home.

I don't know what's gotten into me. I don't talk to anyone, so why did I speak to him?

Oh well, whatever. At least a big meal will be waiting for me tomorrow.

**Next Day. . .**

I didn't bother jumping in trees this time. I didn't sense the kid's presence at all. When I arrived at the usual place where I take the bait, he wasn't there.

Just the food I asked for and a sticky note.

I picked up the food and note.

_I got sik. sorry i cant play._

"He got sick?" it made me feel a little depressed. I've gotten so used to being chased by him that I can't imagine a day without him.

I don't know why, but I want to see this kid. Just a little peek to see how he's doing.

I jammed the note in my pocket and ate the food he gave me for energy, including the corn.

Once I was full, I ran off to Koma Village.

I hid in trees so the villagers wouldn't see me. I can't forget who I am. I am the Koma Village thief and I'm hated by these people.

Women were doing laundry and children beybladed in mini stadiums.

Men were loading up more foods into their market shops. I was tempted to steal some, but I couldn't do it without seeing that kid first.

But my problem was, which house belonged to the little runt? I listened around for clues.

"_Ooo, I love your new fusion wheel Hyoma!"_

"_Thanks!"_

Nope

"_Aaaah! It's Hokuto!"_

"_YOU KIDS GET BACK HERE WITH MY BANDANNA!"_

Freaky, but no.

"_Did you here? Ginga caught a cold."_

"_Geez, what's that little redhead thinkin? Runnin off to the woods every day."_

Bingo

They appeared to be gesturing to the white bricked house with the dark green roof. Hn, kid lives in a pretty nice place.

I quietly landed somewhere behind the house. There were a lot of windows, but which one lead to the brat?

Hallway, empty room, kitchen, garden, ah- found him!

I spied through the window and saw the kid in bed.

His face was burning up and he was breathing a lot. There was a tall muscular man standing over him. He looked a lot like the kid.

The man placed a wet towel on the kid's head. I could hear what they were saying.

"Honestly, I told you not to go outside today. Why'd you disobey me?"

"Sorry dad, but I had to."

"Why?"

"..Secret."

The man sighed and pinched the kid's cheek, "Well that little secret of yours just cost you two whole days in bed. Don't you dare leave this house mister."

"Yes dad." He sighed sadly.

I got away from the window and looked down at my bare feet.

That stupid kid! He didn't have to do all of that! If he was so sick, then why'd he bother leaving food for me?!

I clenched my fists. I know I should probably leave and worry about myself..but for some reason I feel happy and angry at the same time.

It made me happy that this kid cared enough to deliver snacks to me even though he had a fever.

But it made me mad that it's my fault that he's like that. All those scrapes and bruises were because he kept chasing after me.

I don't want to admit it, but I feel like this is my fault.

Suddenly, I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder. I turned around in fear.

"Hey boys, I got him!" it was one of the men that were hunting me.

"Grrr!" I kicked and thrashed to get away, but he covered my mouth and they carried me off away from the village.

More men showed up cracking their knuckles, "Time to teach you a lesson, ya damn thief!"

I could tell I was about to get my ass kicked.

**2 days later (Normal P.O.V.)**

Two days had passed since the boy's beating and Ginga's cold.

The thief was back at his hideout. He collapsed near a tree right outside it. The boy was weak, hungry, and needed his wounds treated badly.

He had a cut lip, cut cheek, bruised cheek, and arms. He couldn't move anymore. So he just lied back against a tree and accepted the death coming to him. Everything went black.

Meanwhile, Ginga was feeling much better. Ryo was at home with him taking his temperature.

The redhead waited at the door with a thermometer in his mouth.

"Patience Ginga, I just want to check your temperature one last time."

The redhead whined. The thermometer finally beeped and Ryo took it out. He checked the degrees and gave the thumbs up.

"I can go?"

"Yup, go have fun my son. But come back early for dinner, we're having drumsticks tonight."

Ginga brightened up and ran towards Bey Forest.

The little redhead was really looking forward to seeing the thief again. It felt like forever since they last met.

"I can't wait to see that boy again!" Ginga arrived at the dirt path from last time. But the thief wasn't there, "I'll just keep going, I should run into him soon."

The redhead continued going up the path the thief usually took. He reached the bushes, no one. He made it to the tree he always fell from, but no one was there.

"Where is he?" Ginga walked up the path he saw the boy take whenever he left Ginga in the tree, "Mr. Thief? Hello? You there?"

He kept walking until sunlight hit his eyes. There was an opening in Bey Forest he had never seen before. The sun shined brightly and there was a river nearby where Koma Village got there water from.

He redhead kept walking forward. Ginga reached some bushes and noticed something passed them.

The redhead walked through the bushes and saw the mysterious boy unconscious under a tree.

Ginga approached him cautiously, "Hmmm.." The boy looked pretty beat up and dead-ish. Ginga sat next to the boy and shook him, "Hey.. Hey..w-wake up."

The thief stayed motionless.

The redhead got sad. Out of all the times the boy had ignored him, this was the worst. "Please..wake up. Say something, anything!" Ginga sniffled.

_Rrrrrrr~_

The redhead heard a low rumble from the thief's stomach.

Ginga's eyes brightened up, "Of course! Food, _that's_ what I forgot!" He got up and decided to go back home to gather some food.

**. . .**

The redhead came back with a stacked plate of grub. There were three drumsticks, an apple, some bread, and a liter of bottled water.

"C'mon eat, please.." he placed the thief's head on his lap and gently let him sip a cap full of water.

The thief slurped it up, cap after cap. Ginga fed him a few slices of bread. He had to rip off a piece and force the boy's mouth open by stretching his cheek.

The thief swallowed a few slices, but his mouth wouldn't open anymore after that.

"No..no no, pl-please keep eating." Tears welled up in Ginga's eyes.

He thought the thief would never wake up.

Ginga hoped he would get up so they could play again. Sure they never got along, but there was something special about this boy that Ginga just couldn't resist.

His tears slid down his red cheeks and landed on the boy's face, "Mmm.." he grumbled when he felt something wet on his face.

The thief slowly opened his dragon eyes. They adjusted and he could see clearly now. Ginga was crying above his face. He hiccupped and he looked adorable.

"Uuu..waahh..hic.. pl-please wake up.." he sobbed.

'_From close up..was this boy always this cute?'_ he sweatdropped to himself, _'What the hell am I thinking? Ugh, that's probably just my drowsiness talking.'_

"Please wake up..hic.." Ginga kept crying.

"Kid.." he spoke in a raspy voice.

"Hic..H-Huh?" the redhead slowly opened his golden eyes.

The thief stared up at him with tired eyes, "Why the heck are you crying?"

Ginga's tears ran faster down his cheeks, "Waaaaahh!"

The boy just blinked, _'Man he's noisy.'_

The redhead wiped his eyes the best that he could, "I'm sorry.. I'm just happy. I thought you'd sleep forever. But you're back!" he smiled the best that he could but his tears kept running.

'_So he was just worried.'_ He sighed, "Why are you even here? You don't even know me kid."

"Well of course I don't!" he pouted, "Every time I tried talking to you you'd run away! You didn't even bother to tell me your name."

The boy grunted, "Because I don't need you calling me by my name."

_Rrrrrr~_

The thief blushed a little, "Uh.."

"Oh, here," Ginga got out a slice of bread with bites taken out of it, "I brought you some more food. I was sick for a few days, so you must've been hungry."

"You didn't have to do this, I could've just stolen some like I always do." He noticed he bread had missing pieces, "Did you bite out of that?"

"No, you did. I fed you when I found you knocked out." Ginga got the bottle, "I brought you fresh water too. A-And I brought more if this wasn't enough. Is it?" he looked so cute when he was sad.

The thief blushed to himself, _'He took care of me.. Hn, I guess he really __**was**__ worried.'_ He opened his mouth, "This is enough."

Ginga smiled and brought the bread down to his open mouth so he could eat.

The thief felt content this way. For some reason, spending time with the redhead wasn't so bad after all.

The thief slowly forced himself to sit up, "Good, I can move again." He grabbed the bottle of water and guzzled it down.

Ginga crawled over to the plate of food, he rummaged around in it, "I think I still have some food left."

"Kid, it's okay. I don't need anymore."

The redhead smiled, "Ah, found it! Good, it's still warm." He pulled out a big meaty drumstick, "You eat this right?"

The boy's mouth watered just smelling the aroma of freshly cooked meat. The thief had always killed animals with his bare hands and ate them cooked plain.

His lips trembled a little at how seasoned and steamy the meat looked.

Ginga handed it over to him, "Here-"

"Meat!" he let out a hungry grunt before snatching it from Ginga.

Luckily the redhead had pulled his hand away in time, _'HE ALMOST BIT MY HAND OFF!'_

The thief ate the drumstick hungrily. Chomp after chomp like a carnivore. His teeth were so sharp as they ripped the meat right off the bone.

He kept eating until the bone was naked.

Ginga handed him another one, "There's plenty where that came from."

The thief wasn't really good at saying thanks, so he just nodded and accepted the extra meat.

Ginga sat there patiently, _'I'm glad he likes it. He sure has a big stomach.'_ He smiled.

The thief finished the second one and Ginga gave him the last one.

The thief wondered as he ate with his eyes closed, _'I don't get this brat at all. Why does he keep bringing all this food to me? Is it really just to see me, or does he see me as some kind of pet?'_

_Rrrrr~_

Ginga covered his belly. He groaned and got up, "Sorry, I guess I'll be going home then."

The thief was chewing the meat in his mouth. He didn't want the redhead to leave just yet. He swallowed and spoke, "Kid.."

"Hm?" he turned around.

The thief extended the drumstick to Ginga, "Here, you can have some too."

The redhead's face brightened up, "Can I really?!"

The thief sweatdropped,_ 'Weren't these yours to begin with?'_ he opened one eye, "Hurry up before I change my mind."

Ginga nodded and sat in front of the thief. He leaned forward and took a bite out of where the thief had bit.

The boy blushed a little, "Oi!"

"Mm?" he blinked.

"I'm not gonna feed you! Just take it out of my hand!" he growled.

Ginga took the drumstick and resumed eating. His bites were much smaller than the boy's.

The thief just stared, "You don't have to eat where I bit off from. There are plenty of other places I haven't bitten off of."

"But why does it matter?" he chewed with his mouth full, "It's still yummy."

The thief gave up and just let Ginga have the rest.

The redhead swooned, "Mmmm~, dad's cooking is the best."

"Your dad?" the thief remembered the man he saw in Ginga's bedroom.

"Yeah, these drumsticks were for dinner tonight. But I wanted to give my share to you." He took another bite out of the drumstick.

'_No wonder he was hungry. Kid's got a lot of guts to give his food away to a stranger like me.' _He thought for a while, "Hnn.."

Ginga licked his lips and put the bone away with the others, "Aah~"

"Dragon Fang."

"Hm?"

"My name means Dragon Fang." He grunted.

Ginga just stared at him like why are you telling me this.

"You've been asking me for my name, so I'm telling you. My name means Dragon Fang."

"Oh!" Ginga brightened up, "No-no, don't tell me! I've been practicing my Kanji!" he ran off real quick.

The thief just sat there, "He sure is difficult."

Pretty soon Ginga came back with a stick, "Alright, I got this!" he placed the stick in the dirt and began writing with it, "Dad already taught me the Dragon symbol."

The thief just stared, _'I could just tell him my name, but I doubt he'd listen.'_

Ginga slowly sounded out Dragon in Japanese, "Rrrrrrrrrrr" the next line, "Eeeeeee," and the last one, "Ooooooooo." He finished writing the first character, "Dragon means Ryu, right?"

"Yeah, that's the first part of it." He nodded.

"Yay! Now I just need Fang." He put the stick in the dirt and froze, _'What did fang mean again?'_

"Need help?" he stared at the frozen redhead.

"N-No..I got it." He drew squiggles in the dirt, "What was it? Fa? Da?" his head steamed from thinking too hard. His face turned red.

'_He doesn't know, does he?'_ the thief sweatdropped.

Ginga threw the stick, "Forget it!" he put his hands on his hips, "Knowing Dragon is enough, so from now on," he smiled, "I'll call you Ryu!"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever.." _'Oh well, it's better than being called Mr. Thief.'_

Ginga felt a little dizzy from all the thinking and sat next to Ryu under the tree. The redhead was happy to have gotten closer to the thief.

"My name means Galaxy." Ginga thought the thief should at least know who he was.

He knew the meaning of Galaxy, but instead, "Alright, then I'll call you Gin. If you're not gonna say my whole name, then neither am I."

The redhead nodded, "I guess that's fair.." he looked sleepy. Ginga started nodding off.

"Kid?" the thief thought he looked weird. The redhead lied down onto Ryu's lap. The thief felt irritated, "Get off of me!" he tried shoving Ginga off, but the redhead felt warm.

Actually, he felt hot!

"You idiot! You're still sick aren't you?!" he growled.

"Haa..haa..haa.." Ginga was too weak to move. He was cold, hot, hungry, and needed to get home fast.

"Dammit!" the thief got up and scooped Ginga onto his back, "Hang on tight kid!" he began running off towards Koma Village.

The redhead lied on his back, "Thank..you.."

"I'm only doing this so I won't have to owe you." He picked up the pace.

He could feel Ginga sweating on his back. The little redhead's cold must've gotten worse.

Ryu continued to run through Bey Forest until he saw Koma Village up ahead. There were people everywhere, so entering was impossible.

'_Damn, if they see me I'm dead. But this kid needs to get home! What should I do?'_

"Ryu.." Ginga mumbled, "put me down."

"But-"

"I don't want you to get hurt." He slid off his back.

Ryu examined him real quick, "You sure you'll be okay?" Ginga's face was still red with fever.

"Yeah," he gave his best smile, "I'm a big boy, leave it to me!"

'_You can't even spell Fang yet.'_ He shook his head, "Hn, if you say so."

Ginga hugged the thief's waist, "Thanks for today. I'll try to get better so we can play again."

He blushed slightly and patted Ginga's back, "Okay okay, I got it. Now run along home already."

He ended the hug, "Bye Ryu!" the little boy ran off home since his house was close by.

The thief walked back to the forest.

Seeing Ginga again made him feel..happy.

Ryu's parents had died, and his brother had gone missing. But meeting Ginga made him feel complete again.

Little did the thief know that meeting that innocent little redhead taught him how to trust and how to love.

Ryu arrived at his hideout. Ginga had left some scraps behind.

"Hn, that brat." He ignored the litter and blushed a little remembering the hug the kid gave him.

Ryu finally had someone precious to him that he wanted to protect.

**To be Continued. . .**

**YAAAY! I've been wanting to make this fanfic ever since I found a Japanese picture of Ryuga as a kid. I read a passage about how he got separated from his little brother and everything. And it inspired me to make "True Tears." You all wanted me to make a story where Ryuga is the hero, and now you've got it.**

**So review, tell me what you think of it so far.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014!**

**-Won-Chan :3**

**P.S. An all new KyoyaxGinga story will be published this week too! It's called, "Dirty Little Secret." I tried typing it yesterday and today..but I kept getting too sleepy. I'm sick of typing past midnight, so I'll try to get up early and publish it tomorrow. Wish me luck -_-**


	2. Kissing

**True Tears**

**A RyugaxGinga Story. Don't like, then don't read! ENJOY!**

**The following chapter contains: soft yaoi, fluff, and shota**

Ginga was packing things into his little blue back pack at home. Water, a few snacks for Ryu, and an aid's kit in case he got hurt along the way.

He hummed happily as he slipped his backpack on and headed for the door.

Ryo Hagane walked up the hall too, "Well _you_ look happy." He wore an apron over his casual clothes, "Could it be.."

Ginga stared at his father, "Hm"

"..you're in love?!" he joked.

Ginga tilted his head to the side, "Dad?"

"Oh, I'm just kidding. Go have fun." He chuckled.

"What's love?"

Ryo stared down at his little son, "You don't know what love is?"

He shook his head no.

Ryo knelt down on one knee, "Well, I guess you're old enough to know."

Hokuto was in the kitchen, "He's only 3."

"Aw c'mon Hokuto, nothing wrong with teaching my boy about love." He looked back at Ginga, "Now Ginga, what do you think love is?"

"Hmm.." he imagined snacks, "A yummy fruit, I think."

"Close, but no."

'_How is __**that**__ close?'_ Hokuto sweatdropped.

"Love is a happy feeling you get. Your heart beats fast, you get butterflies in your stomach, and your mind goes stupid."

"Huh?" Ginga was lost.

Ryo put a hand on Ginga's heart, "Your heart Ginga, does it ever make a _ba-dump ba-dump_ sound?"

Ginga thought for a while and then nodded, "Yeah! It happened when I saw the cake you were making." _'__**And**__ when I spend time with Ryu.'_

Ryo sweatdropped, "That's good, but not exactly what I'm talking about. Love is what you have towards another person. They make you happy and you like spending time with them."

"Oooooh, but what do you do when you love someone?"

Ryo rubbed his chin, "Hmmmm, usually you show affection."

"What's affection?" Ginga's vocabulary wasn't that great, so big words were still too tough for the little guy.

"Affection is usually a hug, or a kiss, or even holding hands." He blushed in thought, "And **other** stuff too."

Hokuto cleared his throat, "Eh-hem!"

He snapped out of it, "O-Oh, but let's just stick with the first three." He pointed to himself, "You love me don't you Ginga?"

He smiled brightly, "Of course I love you daddy!"

Ryo hugged Ginga, "And I love you too."

The two redheads hugged each other happily. Hokuto just watched from the kitchen table. Ryo looked at Hokuto.

"Come Hokuto," he grinned, "hop into my bosom and join the hug."

He backed away, "No thanks, I'll pass."

"Oh you're no fun." Ryo looked down at his son, "Are you feeling happy now Ginga?"

The little redhead nodded, "Yeah!"

"That feeling you have now, **that's **what love is."

"But what about kiss? You said the word kiss earlier." He frowned.

"Ah, a kiss. A kiss is something you do with your lips." He puckered his lips a little, "Like this, chuuu~"

Ginga imitated him, "Chuuuu~"

"Good, you got it." Ryo gave Ginga a small peck on the forehead. A small kiss sound was made.

Ginga giggled and rubbed his forehead, "Ahaha, what was that?"

"That was a kiss. You want to try it?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Ginga stood on his toes a little and pressed his lips against Ryo's cheek, "Chuuuu~"

Ryo chuckled, "You don't have to make that sound when you kiss someone. Just a quick one and pull away."

"Oh~" Ginga quickly kissed Ryo again, "Like that?"

He nodded and ruffled his head, "Yup, good job Ginga. That's another way to show love."

The redhead's eyes shines, _'So kiss is good. I wonder if Ryu would want one?'_

"But don't go around kissing random people. And especially don't kiss them on the lips."

"Huh? Why not?" he pouted.

His big finger pressed against Ginga's small lips, "Your lips a very important Ginga. Only save them for the one you love **most of all**. Okay?"

"O-kway!" it was hard to talk with Ryo's finger on his lips.

Ryo got off his knee and headed for the kitchen, "Good, now run along now."

"Bye dad, bye Hokuto!" he ran out the door and headed straight to Bey Forest like he did every day.

Hokuto sighed, "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Oh hush now Hokuto. Isn't this cute? My little Ginga is in love, I wonder which one of these little Koma girls stole my boy's heart." He swooned happily, "I was the same way when I met his mother. Haaaa~"

"Oh boy.." Hokuto rolled his eyes.

**Bey Forest. . .**

Ryu and Ginga were up in the big tree that Ginga usually fell from. The two had gotten along now like best friends.

Today they were apple picking. Usually Giga waited at the bottom for Ryu to drop the apples down to him, but today he wanted to try being up in the tree with him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryu stared.

Ginga strained as he reached for another apple, "I-I'm okay.." he grabbed the apple and then tossed it to Ryu.

Ryu wore his usual orange tank top and dark brown shorts. But today he had an old satchel bag on his side.

He put the apple in the bag and resumed climbing higher in the tree for more apples.

"Hmm.." Ginga stopped picking and looked up in the tree at Ryu, _'I wonder if what dad told me has anything to do with Ryu. I feel happy when I'm with him, is __**that**__ what love is?'_

"Gin, that's enough for today. I'm going back to my hideout." He jumped off of a high branch and did a flip in the air and safely landed on his feet.

Ginga marveled at the sight, "Ryu's so cool.." he blushed.

Ryu walked off.

"Oh uh, wait for me!" Ginga tried climbing down but his foot slipped a little and he panicked, "Whaaaa!" he gripped the tree bark tightly and peeked down.

It was a long way down and the fall was definitely going to hurt.

"Uuuu.." Ginga was going to cry. The fall was scary but he didn't want Ryu to leave him behind again.

Ryu stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. Ginga was still up in the tree, _'He still can't get down, can he?'_

He decided to walk back up to the tree. His prediction was correct. Ginga was frozen and sitting on a branch hugging the tree like his life depended on it.

"Gin!"

Ginga opened his eyes and looked down, "H-Hm?"

"Stand on the branch and then jump." Ryu stretched his arms open, "I'll catch you."

Ginga brightened up and smiled, "Really? You're not lying?"

Ryu blushed, "Just do it before I change my mind!"

'_I'm sure Ryu really is the one for me.'_ The little redhead stood up on the branch, "RYU..!"

'_Why's he calling me? Just hurry up and jump.'_ It was kind of embarrassing having his arms out for so long.

Ginga jumped off the branch, "I LOVE YOOOU!"

Ryu blinked, "Huh?"

He caught Ginga in a tight hug and his eyes went wide. When he caught Ginga their lips pressed against each other.

Ryu slowly fell backwards with Ginga on top. The redhead pulled away like Ryo taught him. He giggled, "He-he.."

Ryu'a face turned bright red and he let out a loud scream, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAHAHAAAHAAAAAA!"

Birds flew away, animals either stared or fled in fear throughout the forest. The scream could be heard all the way back in the village.

People looked around, "What was **that**?"

"Did someone get hurt?"

"Maybe an animal is giving birth."

"I've never heard an animal make that sound."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

**Back in Bey Forest. . .**

Ryu had his head in the river. He pulled his head out and shook the water out of his head, "Haa..haa..haa.." he rubbed his lips, _'What..the __**hell**__.. was __**that**__?! A kiss? No, that can't count as my first kiss. It was just an accident, just forget it.'_

"Hmm, that kinda hurt." Ginga touched his lips, "Maybe I shouldn't have done it when I jumped." The kiss hit his teeth a little when their lips collided.

Ryu stared at him, "Of course it would! What the hell were you thinking Gin?!"

"I wanted to try this kiss thing with you. But it hurt, right?"

"HUH?!" Ryu gave him a strange look.

"Let me try again.." Ginga leaned into his face and kissed his lips softly.

Ryu's eyes went wide again. He ended the kiss and quickly scooted backwards away from Ginga.

He covered his mouth, "Wh-Why did you do that?!"

"I did it because I love you." Ginga smiled.

Ryu was getting grossed out and was losing his mind, "You.. **what**?!"

"I-love-you-Ry-u." he sounded it out so he could get it already.

Ryu brought a hand to Ginga's face, "Okay, time out."

"Hm?"

"I think you're confused. Where the heck are you getting all this from?"

"This morning my dad told me about what love is. Love is a happy feeling you get from another person." Ginga touched his own lips, "And he said kiss is a way to love someone back."

Ryu sweatdropped, "First of all it's called kiss-_ing_. Get your words right Gin. But more importantly you should probably talk to your dad again about this. I think you're getting the wrong idea."

"I am? But don't you love me too Ryu?" he looked sad.

He looked away blushing, "G-GO TO YOUR DAD ALREADY!"

Ginga pouted angrily, "Fine!" he stood up, "You're being mean anyway.."

Ryu peeked at Ginga, the redhead was on the verge of crying again.

"Gin, wait." He sighed and stood up, "I'm only telling you to go to your dad so you can fully understand love."

"But I know some of it. Don't you love me too Ryu, aren't you happy when you're with me?" he looked up at him with tears streaming down his cheeks.

'_Whoa, he's serious..'_ Ryu blushed and patted Ginga's head, "I never said that.. It's not like I _don't_ love you or anything."

Ginga sniffled, "So I **do** make you happy?"

It took all of Ryu's pride to say it, "Y-Yeah, I'm happy when I'm with you too Gin."

Ginga brightened up and giggled as Ryu ruffled his head gently, "Haha, okay I'll go ask my dad like you said then."

Ryu blushed and let go of Ginga's head, "Okay"

Ginga ran off back to Koma Village leaving Ryu standing there.

The boy scratched his cheek, "That kid doesn't play fair." His heart was still beating fast, "I don't know how much more of this I can take." Ryu just couldn't say no to Ginga whenever he cried.

**Ginga's House. . .**

The little redhead was sitting at the table eating with his dad and Hokuto.

Ginga sighed, "Haaa.."

"What's wrong son? Have a tummy ache?"

"Dad, can we talk about love again?" he pushed his plate away.

Ryo smirked, "Ooh, I see. You need love advice from daddy? Leave it to me!" he gave a thumbs-up.

"Oh Pegasis.." Hokuto rolled his eyes.

Ginga listened carefully, "Are there more than one kinds of love?"

"Well, yeah. One love is the happy kind and the other is the _ba-dump ba-dump_ kind." Ryo tried his best to explain, "The other kind of love is way better than the others."

"Have **you** ever felt that way dad?"

"Yeah, when I met your mother." Ryo sighed happily thinking about her, "What about you son? Do you love someone?"

Ginga really didn't want to rat Ryu out; he **was** still a thief after all, "It's a secret." He blushed.

"Aaw, c'mon tell me who the lucky girl is."

"Girl?" Ginga frowned.

Ryo stared at him and then shock was written all over his and Hokuto's faces, _'C-Could it be he has a crush on a __**boy**__?!'_

"Hm? What's wrong?" he tilted his head to the side.

"N-Nothing, moving on.." Ryo wondered, 'Maybe it's Hyoma. Those two probably shouldn't play together anymore for a while."

"Hey dad, if there are different kinds of love; are there different kinds of kisses too?"

He nodded proudly, "You bet there are. There's French kissing, and making-out, and other hot stuff." He hugged himself, "I'm getting tingles just thinking about it."

Ginga just stared, _'Daddy's making a funny face.'_

"Your mother and I were the same way. We'd kiss all the time, I loved her so much. There was hugging, kissing with lots of tongue, and then we'd lie in bed together-"

Hokuto immediately used his paw to cover Ryo's mouth, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Ryo snapped out of it and stared at Ginga.

The redhead was fascinated and had heard every word.

Ryo cleared his throat, "Uh, that's enough of that. You get it now, right son?"

Ginga nodded, "Mmhm!"

"Good, now get ready for bed. It's almost your bed time."

The boy hopped off his chair and left the kitchen to go brush his teeth.

Hokuto let out a sigh, "For Pegasis' sake Ryo, the boy is only **3 years old**."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I kinda lost myself."

He blushed, "Do you really think Ginga likes a boy?"

"I don't know, but I'll still love him either way. But more importantly.." Ryo sniffled, "I guess I can kiss my future grand kids good-bye."

Hokuto sweatdropped, "It's way too early to be thinking about that anyway!"

In the bathroom, Ginga stood on his little stool and brushed his teeth in the mirror. He leaned into the sink, spat the tooth paste out, and wiped his mouth.

He remembered the kiss he had with Ryu.

His cheeks blushed pink and he felt on his chest, "That _ba-dump ba-dump_ feeling again." He smiled, "I can't wait to see Ryu tomorrow and show him everything I learned tonight."

**Meanwhile in Bey Forest. . .**

Ryu was in his little cave hideout. He lied on a stack of soft grasses and hay for a bed.

"A-Ah-choo!" he sneezed and rubbed his nose, "Ugh, I just felt a chill just now." He sweatdropped and went back to sleep, "Gin had better not be doing something stupid."

Ryu rolled over.

**Next Morning. . .**

Ryu yawned loudly, "Haaa~" he sat on top of a rock near the river.

He had a hand-made wooden fishing rod that was baited with worms he dug up. Ryu would start the morning with fishing to get breakfast together.

It wasn't right to rely on Ginga for food all the time, and if he stole anything, the villagers would start bitching again.

"Ryyyuuu~!" Ginga called. He ran up to him wearing his usual outfit with backpack.

"Oh hey Gin.." he was still a bit tired.

Ginga got on the rock too and kissed Ryu on the cheek, "Mwah!"

"GAAAH!" He blushed and covered his cheek, "RRRR GIIIN!"

Ginga just blinked, "It was a good morning kiss."

"I told you not to do that anymore!"

"So I should only kiss you good night?"

"That's not the point." He sighed and just resumed fishing, "Anyways, go away I'm busy getting breakfast."

"Hm?" Ginga looked at the small pile of fish Ryu had caught. They were normal-sized and blue. Ginga gave him a strange look, "You eat **those**?"

"Yes, now go away."

"Okay.." Ginga got off the rock and made his way over to the river.

He looked at it, the river was flowing at a normal pace and it was very deep swarming with fish. Ginga began taking his white T-shirt and blue shorts off.

He had worn his navy blue trunks underneath. The boy put on his goggles and jumped into the river.

Ryu had saw this, "What's he doing?"

He decided to shrug it off and keep fishing.

After a whole hour, Ryu was satisfied with the fish he had caught.

"Guess, I should head back." He pulled his fishing rod and carried it over his shoulder. Suddenly he saw some bubbles come from the river.

Ginga rose to the surface with something tied to his back, "Pwaaaah! Haa, haa, haa" he swam to the land and got out of the river, "That was cold.."

Ryu stared at the giant fish tied to Ginga's back. It was bigger than the redhead.

The redhead turned around and saw him, "Heeey Ryu!"

"Gin, what the hell?" he stared at the fish.

"This? It's an adult catfish." The fish hung there lazily with its dead fish head leaning on Ginga's red hair, "What? You didn't know? They live at the bottom of the river."

"I didn't know that." He looked out to the river, "No wonder I've never seen it."

"Yeah, the baby fish swim on the surface." Ginga looked at the pile of fish Ryu had caught, "I was wondering why you ate baby fish. These adult ones are **way** better." He gestured to the heavy catfish on his back.

Ryu stared at the fish tied to his back, "Hnn.."

Ginga smiled, "Wanna trade?"

Ryu blushed, but he nodded, "Deal..follow me."

**Ryu's Cave. . .**

The thief stayed in a small hideout far out in the forest. No one had ever seen it, except Ginga of course.

There was a fireplace inside the cave, a huge stack of soft grasses and hay, and other random things Ryu had made.

"Wow, your hiding place is cool Ryu."

"You think so? Hn" the catfish grilled over the fireplace on a giant stick Ryu was holding.

Ryu had eaten most of it while Ginga had a normal portion.

"Is it good?" Ginga smiled.

"Yeah." He ate it heavily. Ryu was a huge fan of meat, mainly fish. Fruits and berries were okay too, but fish was unbeatable.

He peeked over at Ginga, the redhead had stopped eating and just sat there on his bed of grass hay.

"Here.." he slid the pile of small fish he had caught over to Ginga, "Our trade, remember?"

"Oh thanks!" Ginga put the fish in his backpack, _'I might have to clean this out when I get home.'_ It stunk now.

Ginga saw Ryu stare out of the cave. His dragon eyes stared out into the foggy area.

'_Fog? This early? Maybe a storm is coming.. or maybe rain. Hnn..'_

"Ryu.."

He turned his head, "Hm?"

Ginga pressed his lips against his. It was soft and warm this time. He pulled his lips away.

"Was that okay?" the redhead blushed.

Ryu's face burned red, "NO!" He shoved Ginga away, "Didn't you learn anything yesterday?!"

He rubbed his sore bottom, "I did, I did!" he tried to remember, "Dad said another kind of love is someone who makes you happy **most of all**."

'_He's learned nothing.'_ Ryu sweatdropped and grabbed a bottle of water Ginga had brought, "And?"

"That's you," he pointed at him, "I only love you, Ryu. I love you even more than my dad and Hokuto."

Ryu sweatdropped, _'Is that supposed to make me happy?'_

"But if you don't like kissing we can try other stuff."

"Hn?" he took the cap off the bottle of water.

Ginga counted on his fingers, "Dad said hugging, holding hands, and uummm..something about a lot of tongue."

"Weird guy.. hnnn." He drunk gulps of water from the bottle.

"Oh, he also said love can take place in bed too. That sounds fun and easy." Ginga smiled brightly at the idea, "I know! Make love to me in bed Ryu!"

Ryu spat his water out heavily, "SSSSSPPPPPPPPUUUUUU!" He coughed a lot and punched himself in the chest.

"Ryu?" he stared at his choking friend.

His eye twitched as he stared at Ginga, "Gin, you're too young to be speaking like that." Ryu had already learned about sex and adult things because of his dark past.

"No I'm not, I only want to do this with you." He patted on the grassy hay, "This is a bed, so let's do it now Ryu!" he was really eager to get started.

Ryu blushed red, "NO! Besides you're too young for that anyway!"

"Why am I too young to sleep? I nap all the time!" he pouted.

"Sleeping? Wait, wait, wait- by make love to you on the bed you meant..?"

Ginga frowned and explained, "Lie on the bed together and go to sleep. Then we wake up and go play."

Ryu let out a long sigh, "Haaaaaa, so **that's** it. Geez, almost gave me a heart attack." He resumed drinking his water.

"Hm?" Ginga stared in confusion.

Ryu wiped his lips and put the cap back on, "Why do you keep saying all this love stuff anyway?"

"Because you give me a _ba-dump ba-dump_ feeling in my chest." He explained.

'_Ba-dump ba-dump? What the hell is he talking about?'_ he raised a brow, "You mean a heartbeat?"

"I think so.. My chest hurts whenever I look at you and my tummy has butterflies." Ginga blushed, "At least that's what dad said it was."

"Gin.." he blushed, _'That's both gross and adorable.'_

"Do you ever feel that way around me?"

He blushed a little and scratched his cheek, "Yeah..just a little."

"So I decided I love you, Ryu. And I like kissing you too." Ginga gushed, "It feels soft and warm. I always feel like kissing you whenever I see you do something cool."

"C-Cool?"

"Yeah; when you do flips, the way your eyes stare at stuff, and whenever we hang out too."

'_Basically he feels like kissing me all the time. I need to keep my guard up around this kid.'_ He sweatdropped, "But Gin, you shouldn't just kiss people out of nowhere."

"I know, dad already said kissing on the lips is only for that **one** special someone." Gin touched his little lips, "I only want my lips to belong to you Ryu."

Ryu blushed red and tugged on Ginga's hair, "I told you to stop talking like that! You're too young!"

"Oww! Oww! Ow! Talk like what?! I'm just being honest! Oooow! Let go Ryyyuuu!" he got teary-eyed.

Ryu let go, "And in case you haven't noticed, you can't love a boy."

"But whyyy?" he whined.

"It's not natural. Don't you have a girl you love instead?"

Ginga shook his head no, "No. Why can't I just love you?"

"Because it's gay!"

"Hm? What does gay mean?" Ginga tilted his head to the side.

Ryu stared at him, _'He's still too young to know this. Hnn..'_ he looked around the cave trying to find a lie to tell, "Uhh..gay is being happy or excited. I guess.."

"Oooh~" Ginga smiled brightly, "Then you make me very gay Ryu!"

Ryu grimaced in disgust and leaned against the cave wall, "N-Never mind that word, just forget it."

Ginga pouted, "But why? I like being gay with you."

"Please just stop talking, you're making it worse."

The redhead let out a quiet yawn and nodded off.

Ryu got up and walked out of the cave. He brought the bones of the catfish with him. It was starting to stink, so he trashed it somewhere.

In the forest, Ryu found a tree and relieved himself there. He had drunk too much water and his bladder couldn't take much more.

"Haaa.." he pulled his shorts up and went to the river to wash his hands.

He headed back to the cave and gasped a little. Ginga was lying on his side on the grassy hay.

"Gin!" he rushed to his side. He shook him a little, "Are you okay? Did you catch another cold?"

"Mmm.." he opened his golden eyes, "Ryu.. I'm fine, I just missed my nap today. That's all."

"Oh." He let go of the boy and just sat there on the hay too. Ginga tugged on his orange shirt, "Hn?"

"Ryu, can you make love to me on your bed now?"

"Nngh!" he grunted, "Stop asking me that!"

"You don't want to?"

"That's not the point!"

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Hm?"

Ginga's small hand wrapped around Ryu's slightly larger one. It was warm and soft, Ryu blushed a little.

"Dad said this is another way to show love." Ginga smiled.

Ryu sighed and looked at the dead fire place, _'This kid is so innocent, yet he doesn't have a clue about half the stuff he's saying.'_ Ryu knew Ginga was probably confused and needed guidance.

"Gin.."

"Hmm?" he opened his eyes.

"If I lie down with you, you **promise **you won't bring up any of this 'make love' stuff again?"

Ginga brightened up and nodded, "Promise!" he let go of Ryu's hand.

The tan boy lied on his side to face Gin, _'Hn, this isn't so bad. Wow he's really small.'_

Ginga was curled up on his side, "Thanks, I love you Ryu." He closed his eyes to get some sleep.

He pulled grass out of Gin's red hair, "Yeah, yeah.."

After a few minutes, the little redhead had fallen asleep while sucking his thumb.

'_He sucks his thumb in his sleep? I wonder how old he is. 2 or 3 maybe.'_ He smiled to himself and whispered, "You're kinda cute Gin, just a little."

He closed his eyes and put a protective arm over the smaller boy. The day went by peacefully.

**A Few Days Later. . .**

"Ryyyuu~, where are you?" Ginga was in Bey Forest again outside of Ryu's hideout.

"I'm in the cave," he came out, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought you might be hungry. So.." he took off his backpack, "I brought tons of yummy snacks to share with you."

Ryu thought back, _'Hn, I can't really remember the last time I ate anything.'_ "Alright, come on in."

Ginga smiled and followed the thief inside.

There was a fire already set up in case the food was cold. Ginga and Ryu sat down on the grassy hay together.

He pulled out two soft balls of dough wrapped in paper towels from his backpack.

"What're those?" Ryu asked.

Ginga unwrapped the paper towel, "They're cream puffs." Two soft breaded buns filled with vanilla cream, "Here, try one."

Ryu took one and stared at it curiously, "Cream puff?" He looked at Ginga.

He had already eaten half of his, "Mmm! I love these things!"

Ryu shrugged and decided to take a bite too. He took a big bite out of the cream puff and swallowed it.

Ginga stared at him, "So how was it?"

Ryu's face turned green a little. He dropped the cream puff and ran out of the cave.

"Ryu?!" Ginga tried to chase after him, but he was too fast. Ginga walked out of the cave and looked around, "What happened?"

Ginga suddenly heard a wail and followed it. It led to the thief.

"Ryu?"

Ryu was leaning forward against a tree vomiting, "Uuuuugh.." his breakfast and spit-up came out.

Gin sweatdropped, "Are you okay?"

Ryu wiped his lips and looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, I'm.." he saw the creampuff in Ginga's hand and instantly felt sick again, "Uuuuuuuuuuugh!" he resumed vomiting right away.

Ginga walked away with the creampuff, _'I guess he doesn't want seconds.'_

Finally, when Ryu's stomach was empty again they returned to the cave.

Ginga apologized, "Sorry Ryu, feel better now?"

"Yeah, I just really hate sweets." He sighed and his stomach growled with hunger.

"I have other stuff. Dad packed me a bento." He rummaged around in his backpack.

"A what?"

"A bento. You don't know what a bento is?" Ginga got out the wrapped lunch box.

"No, what's inside?"

Ginga unwrapped it and there were two boxed lunches, "You remember those little fishes you gave me a few days ago."

"Yeah"

"My dad turned them into sushi, so I thought I'd share them with you. Ta-da~" Ginga lifted the tops off of the boxes.

Both boxes contained rice balls, shrimp, salmon, catfish, and other crustaceans.

Ryu's eyes marveled at the sight, "I didn't know all of these foods could be made just from some river fish."

"Yeah, my dad's pretty amazing. Here, this one's for you." He slid one box closer to Ryu.

Ryu gulped and accepted the box. Just the smell of fried fish made his mouth water on the inside, "Is it really okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead and dig in. I promise it isn't sweet." Ginga assured.

Ryu picked up a piece of salmon on rice and popped it into his mouth, "Hn!" his taste buds were so happy.

Ginga noticed Ryu's cheeks were turning red, "Is this bad too?"

Ryu gently patted Ginga's head, "No, this is perfect Gin. This is the best thing I've ever tasted." He smiled at him, "You did good."

Ginga blushed happily and giggled, "You're welcome, Ryu."

The two of them ate their bentos in peace and happiness. But something else was happening outside the cave, and Ginga knew it too.

Ginga finished his bento, "Haaa~, food always tastes better when you eat them with people you love."

'_He's __**still**__ on that?'_ Ryu sweatdropped.

"Ryu, are you sure you'll be okay out here?" Ginga asked.

"Of course I will. Why?" Ryu licked the rice from his fingers.

"There's a big storm coming this afternoon. My dad said it's going to hit Bey Forest and then surround Koma Village."

"Hmmm..I knew the sky was too dark." Ryu rubbed his chin, "But I'll be fine, I've gathered enough branches to use as a shield to protect the cave from the storm."

"Are you suuurrre?" Ginga warned, "Dad said that it's a code red storm. Red is a dangerous color Ryu."

He stared at Ginga's flame red hair, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Hm?"

"Nothing.." he looked at the dark clouds in the sky, "Just worry about yourself Gin. Now run along home before your dad starts to worry."

"Okay.." Ginga packed his backpack and pouted a little. He turned to Ryu and gave him a hug, "Be safe, okay?"

He patted Ginga's back, "I've made it this far. One storm isn't gonna take me down."

Ginga broke the hug and giggled, "Yeah, you're too cool for that to happen."

"Well.." Ryu blushed while looking away.

"Bye-bye~" Gin ran out of the cave and headed home.

Ryu began readying his cave up for the storm's impact.

**. . .**

The storm had finally come. Lightning and thunder rumbled outside. Rain came down heavily, beating down on everything it landed on.

The winds were harsh and everyone stayed inside their homes, including Ginga.

Ginga was at home in his bedroom staring at his Practice Pegasis bey, "Hmm..dad might get mad if I beyblade indoors. Haaaa, there's nothing to do here."

Just then, Ryo knocked on Ginga's open door, "Ginga!"

"Hm? Yeah, dad?"

"The village has called all the fathers down to the dam to help control the storm a little. You stay inside the house, okay?" he warned.

"Okay."

"That's my boy. I made dinner, it's in the kitchen, and it should get you through the night. Stay warm, don't forget to take a bath and get some rest."

Ginga nodded obediently.

"Alright, daddy will be back tomorrow morning. Bye son and be safe." He closed the door and Ginga listened as his father's footsteps faded away.

Ginga crawled over to other side of his bed where the window was. He looked up at the sky. The clouds were dark and lightning flashed.

He stared at the trees, "Ryu..I hope he's okay." Ginga was deeply worried about his friend to the point where he couldn't sit still.

The storm blew hard against a few trees and their branches broke right off.

Ginga gasped in fear at this. If those trees can't handle the storm, then neither could Ryu! Fear and courage filled Ginga's heart.

He slid off the bed and searched for his raincoat, "Sorry dad, but I have to see him..I have to save Ryu!" Ginga put his yellow raincoat on and his little yellow rain boots.

The redhead undid the house's locks and stepped outside into the storm.

**Ryu's hideout. . .**

Ginga remembered the way there, but it was taking him so long to find it due to the storm's darkness. Animals fled in fear and some hid.

Ginga ran and slowed down time to time because of all the rain and mud.

"Nnn, can't see.." he shivered and continued to go deeper into Bey Forest.

Suddenly he saw the cave. The branches that were supposed to protect it were beaten up and broken. Ginga gasped, his prediction was right after all.

He walked into the stone cave and squeezed through the broken branches' entrance way.

"Hello?" he shyly asked.

He looked around the cave, it was a mess. A few rodents had gotten in, the ground was flooded with water and all of Ryu's handmade things just floated there.

Ginga walked deeper into the cave, "R-Ryuuuu, where are yooou?" he called out.

"G-Gin?" it was a faint voice but it had to belong to Ryu.

Ginga ran towards the voice. He gasped a little when he found his friend. Ryu sat all the way in the back of the cave.

His skin was beaten up a little because of the storm and he shivered from the cold. At this rate, he could possibly die.

Ginga walked up to him, "Ryu, it's me! Are you okay? Speak to me!" he gripped his friend's ice cold shoulders.

Ryu looked at him, "Gin?! What're you doing here?! Get out!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" he tugged on Ryu, "You can't stay here, it's not safe!"

"I'm not leaving my hideout, no way!" he growled and yanked away, "Now go home, I told you I'd be fine on my own."

Ginga whimpered, "B-But.."

"Just leave me here and worry about your own damn self!" he roared.

Ginga yelled, "NO!" Tears slid down his cheeks.

Lightning striked outside and they both received a flash of each other's faces.

Ryu gasped at how he made Ginga cry, "Gin.."

Ginga gripped hard on Ryu's wet orange tank top, "I don't want to leave you Ryu! We're friends, and I don't want to lose you!"

'_Why? Why is he doing all this?! He's just one little kid.. I'm a thief, I just don't get it.'_ Ryu's mind was lost.

Ginga continued to cry, "I LOVE YOU RYU AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!"

Ryu was speechless and his dragon eyes went wide a little.

Ginga sniffled and sat next to Ryu, "..even if that means staying in this cave with you."

"Gin.." Ryu blushed and sighed, "you really don't play fair." He held Ginga's hand.

"Hm?"

"Alright, I'll go with you. You'd better have a good plan, okay?"

"Yeah!" Ginga brightened up. He walked with Ryu out of the cave.

Ryu squeezed through the crushed branches, not letting go of Ginga's hand. The two ran throughout the forest together with Ginga leading the way.

Ryu had no idea why he had agreed to leave the cave to go with Ginga, but just holding the little boy's hand made him forget everything.

"Gin, where are we even going?"

"My house!"

Ryu felt fear in his heart again. Koma Village was the place where those men beat him up for stealing.

"B-But.."

"Don't worry, all the dads in the village went to the dam and everyone else are in their homes. We'll be just fine Ryu." Gin smiled over his shoulder.

Ryu stared at the boy, _'Just where does he get all this positive thinking from?'_

When they reached the village, the winds increased. Ryu shivered and gritted his teeth. He was bare footed, cut up, and wet. The boy could get pneumonia at any second now.

He covered his eyes to keep the rain out as Gin lead the way.

Suddenly, he heard clicking sounds. He uncovered his eyes, realizing they were at a house.

Ginga opened the door, "Go ahead, you go in first Ryu!"

Ryu nodded and went into the house shivering. Gin closed the door behind them and locked all the locks.

The minute the door closed Ryu looked around and was amazed, "It's..warm."

"Yeah," Ginga hung up his rain coat on a little hook and kicked his rain boots off, "home sweet home. C'mon, I'll get you a towel."

Ryu nodded and followed the little redhead.

Ginga went to the bathroom and handed Ryu a nice big fluffy white towel. Ryu accepted it and used it to dry off.

'_Gin's house is nice. I remember back when I used to have a house like this.'_ he looked sad.

Gin noticed this, "Is something wrong Ryu? Are you still cold?"

"A little.."

_RRRRRR~_

Ryu's stomach growled and so did Ginga's.

Ginga giggled, "Follow me, dad already made dinner to last for the night."

Ryu blushed and followed Ginga to the kitchen. Ryu sat at the table while Ginga was near the stove. The little redhead stood on top of a little stool.

"Dad made curry tonight. Do you eat that?"

"I think I've heard of it."

"It's delicious, oh, and it's not sweet either." Ginga made Ryu a plate and got off the stool. He placed the plate on the table for Ryu to take, "Eat up, I'll go make my own."

Ryu picked up a spoon and looked at the food before him. Half the plate had white rice on it while the other half had saucy beef and carrots.

"Hnn.." he scooped up some and put it in his mouth. He gasped a little at how delicious it was.

His taste buds had never been happier. Growing up in the wild for a few years made him lose touch of how good food could really be.

It almost made him want to cry. Almost.

Ginga sat at the table too, "Aah~, finally, food." He took a spoonful of curry and ate it, "Mmmnn just right."

"U-Umm.." Ryu blushed a little.

Ginga looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Could I.. Could I have some more?" his plate was empty.

Ginga smiled, "Of course," he was about to get out of his seat.

"No need, I can do it." Ryu made his way over to the big pot.

He began piling a normal amount of curry onto his plate. He went back to the table and began devouring it all in seconds.

Ginga sweatdropped and watched him, "Wow, you sure love this stuff."

Ryu was in heaven with the curry. A home cooked meal was something he hadn't had in forever.

Ginga was full after his first plate, so he left the table and went to the bathroom. Meanwhile Ryu had a third and fourth helping of curry.

Just then, Ginga came back, "Ryu, when you're done eating come take a bath."

Ryu looked over his shoulder, "I get to bathe **too**?"

"Yeah, a _bubble_ bath!" Ginga grinned.

**Bathroom. . .**

Ryu's wet clothes were hanging in Ginga's room to dry.

The thief settled down in the tub of water and soap suds, "Aaaaaah~, this is the life." His muscles relaxed in the warm water.

Ryu had only bathed in rivers or in cold rain water. Receiving an indoor bath with warm water was bliss.

The cuts on his body seemed to have calmed down, especially on his feet. They were cut up pretty badly since he didn't have any shoes to wear.

"Ryu, is the bath okay?" Ginga came in wearing nothing.

Ryu sighed, "Yeah, it's perfect."

"Good, I need a bath too." Ginga walked up to the tub with a pail of bath tubs.

Ryu sat up right away, "Wait Gin-?! What're you doing in here?!"

Ginga slid into the tub. His whole body went under and bubbles rose to the surface.

Ryu looked a little shocked, "Did he just slip? Damn, I hope he didn't drown."

Suddenly a big poof ball of soap suds rose to the surface.

"What the-?" Ryu blew hard, "Hoooo"

The soap suds blew away and bubbles flew around in the room revealing Ginga.

Ryu sweatdropped, "Why are you in here?"

"To take my bath. Dad told me to."

"But I'm in here."

Ginga shrugged, "I know, what's wrong? I take baths with my dad all the time."

'_Just how old are you?'_ Ryu sweatdropped and just gave in.

Ginga played with his bath toys. A floating Pegasis, a rubber Leone, and other random things.

"Hey Gin, do you have any band aids in the house?"

Ginga tried thinking back, "Yeah, dad keeps them in a white case that has a red cross on it."

Ryu sighed, "It's called an aid's kit."

"Ooooh~" Ginga continued to play around in the water, "Do you want a toy too?"

"No thanks.." Ryu got comfortable as Ginga happily played. Suddenly Ryu noticed a thin floating pipe in the water, "Hm? What's this?" he picked it up.

Ginga turned around, "Oh, that's my L-Drago bubble maker."

"L-Drago..?" Ryu stared at the thin black pipe. It had a gilded dragon wrapped around it with three heads, _'Why does that name sound so familiar?'_

"You see its tail?" Gin pointed out.

Ryu turned it around, "Yeah"

"Blow into it"

Ryu put the pipe in his mouth and forced air into. In an instant, bubbles rapidly came out of the three dragons' mouths.

Ginga laughed playfully and began trying to catch them, "This is always so tricky."

Ryu looked around the room as bubbles floated everywhere. He smiled to himself, it had been a while since he got a chance to relax like this.

He began popping bubbles with his finger. Ginga tried catching them, but they kept disappearing.

Ryu kept popping them until one bubble landed on Ginga's cheek. It just stuck there, "Hn?"

Ryu popped it anyway and his finger poked the side of Ginga's face, "Mmn! Ryu?"

He gasped a little at this and poked Ginga's cheek again, "Gin.." he got closer to him.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

He cupped Ginga's cheeks, "You're really, really soft..and pudgy." He moved his chubby cheeks around in his hands.

The redhead let out weird noises, "Shhtooop iiit~!"

Ryu smirked, _'Now this is fun.'_ He stretched Ginga's face, "I never noticed how soft you were."

Ginga pouted, "Stop it!"

Ryu smirked and tickled Ginga's side, "I bet you're ticklish too."

"Ahahahahahaaaha! A-Am not! Ahahaha!" Ginga squirmed around.

Ryu's fingers continued to tickle and poke his little tummy, _'He's so much fun to mess with.'_

Ginga had tears welling up in his eyes, "Ahahaha! I-I can't breathe! AHhahaha, this ahah isn't fun anymore! Aahahaha!" he tried backing away.

"Here I come~"

"I don't wanna play anymore!" he turned around to get out of the tub.

Ryu's hand slipped and he accidently poked Ginga on the butt. Ryu blushed and pulled his hand away, "U-Uh Gin..?"

The redhead froze and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh no.."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAHH!" Ginga sobbed loudly.

. . .

The two were outside the tub on a little stool in front of the mirror. Ryu was washing Ginga's hair as he sat in his lap, as an apology.

Ginga continued to sniffle and cry "I told you to stop..hic"

"I didn't mean to take it that far, it was an accident. Geez, you didn't have to cry over it." He massaged the shampoo into his red hair, _'All I did was poke his butt by mistake and he freaks out.'_

"B-But now I'm cursed!"

"Huh?"

"Dad said if I ever let anyone touch me there I'd be cursed." He sobbed, "I'm in trouble now..waaaah!"

'_An obvious lie..ugh.'_ Ryu rinsed the shampoo out, "Sssshhh, please calm down Gin. I didn't mean to touch you there."

"Really?"

"Really."

He sniffled and quieted down some.

Ryu could see Ginga's expressions in the mirror the whole time, _'He just keeps getting cuter and cuter.' _"Alright Gin, I'm done."

"Thanks." Ginga got off his lap and began drying himself off, "You're really great at washing hair Ryu. How'd you get so good?"

'_I used to wash my little brother's hair..'_ Ryu sighed and began scrubbing his own hair, "I'm just used to it, that's all."

"Oooooh~" Ginga finished drying off and just sat there. Suddenly, something caught his eye in Ryu's lap, "Hmmm.."

Ryu looked over at Ginga and felt slightly irritated, "Could you stop staring at my thing?"

"Why does it look like that?"

Ryu angrily blushed, "How should I know?!"

He frowned at it, "My dad's is bigger so why isn't yours like his?"

'_Gin, I am 3 seconds away from hurting you.'_ Ryu grunted nothing.

"How come yours is bigger than mine?" he kept staring at it.

"You'll get this size some day when you get older." He assured.

"I will?! Wooow~" he marveled at it.

The way Ginga's shiny orbs stared between Ryu's legs was getting weird, "Could you stop staring at it so much? You're creeping me out Gin."

"Can I touch it?"

Ryu snapped and gripped the sides of Ginga's face and stretched his cheeks, "Do you want me to tickle you to death again?!"

"No, no, no, no, I'm soooowwyyy!" he whined as Ryu pinched his face cheeks.

**After bath. . .**

Ryu was in Ginga's bedroom that he shared it with his father.

He fished around the drawers for some pajamas to wear tonight. He found some large black shorts that were probably Ginga's and a large white T-shirt that belonged to Ryo.

He also found the first aids kit and treated his cut up feet. They were wrapped in white gauze, so he could walk normally now.

Ryu slipped the clothes on and looked at himself in them.

'_Hmm..'_ the shirt reached his knees along with the shorts, "Oh well, better than nothing." He walked through the house trying to find Ginga, "Giiin, where are you?"

"Nn! Mmmn! Ow!" he heard small cries of pain coming from the bathroom.

"Hn?" Ryu walked into the bathroom, "Gin, you okay?"

The little redhead had a Q-tip in his ear, "Oh, uuh yeah!" he took it out and threw it away.

Ginga wore a baby blue button-up pajama shirt and pants.

"You're cleaning your ears out?"

"Yeah, dad usually does it for me before bed."

Ryu pointed to himself, "Want me to do it?"

Ginga blushed red and backed away, "NO! I'M F-FINE RYU!"

Ryu smirked at this, _'If he doesn't want me to do it, then I __**have**__ to do it.'_ He approached the timid redhead.

"Ryu.. what's with the creepy smile?" scared tears weld up in his golden eyes.

"Come with me," Ryu grabbed some Q-tips and dragged Ginga to the bedroom.

"N-No, I said don't!" Ginga was on the verge of crying again.

Ryu sat on the bed and made Ginga lay his head on his lap, "Just stay still and this won't hurt a bit."

He sobbed, "But I don't want to Ryu." Tears streamed down his pudgy cheeks.

Ryu smiled to himself, _'It's times like this that I just can't help but bully him a little.'_ He took a Q-tip and placed it in Ginga's ear, "It's going in your ear now."

Ginga trembled a little, "N-No, take it out!" the Q-tip slipped deeper into his ear, "OOOW!"

"If you keep moving, then of course it's going to hurt!" Ryu moved the Q-tip around, "Now just stay still.."

Ginga nodded and gulped, "Mmm.."

The Q-tip teased the inside of his ear. It scraped gently on the sides and twisted around inside.

The redhead's toes curled and uncurled and his cheeks burned red, "NnNNN!"

Ryu blushed a little, _'Wow, his ears are really sensitive. Hn, he usually acts so confident, but he's helpless now.'_ He smirked to himself, _'How about __**this**__?'_ he aimed the Q-tip at the center.

"AAAAHN!" Ginga let out a loud moan, "That spot's-!"

Ryu blushed at Ginga's moan. It made his heart beat fast. He continued to tease Ginga's ear, "D-Does it hurt?"

"N-No.. it feels tingly. MMmnn!" Ginga moaned and cringed in pleasure, "Ryu, I feel hot.."

Ryu blushed red and immediately took the Q-tip out, "Let's just do your other ear and get this over with."

Ginga rolled over so Ryu could do his left ear. Ryu grabbed a fresh new Q-tip.

His heart beat quickened, "I'm putting it in, you ready?"

Ginga nodded, "G-Go ahead.."

The Q-tip entered his ear and Ginga sighed in pleasure.

Ryu moved it around slowly and thoroughly cleaned it, "How's this Gin?"

"It f-feels good.. Haa, haa.." he panted on his lap.

'_His breath is hitting me!'_ Ryu blushed, "Is that so."

"Mmmnn.. Aahh.." Ginga began drooling on Ryu's lap and was getting sleepy.

"You okay Gin?"

Ginga was ready to nap on his lap, "Push it deeper Ryu, don't stop~" he moaned.

Ryu sweatdropped, _'Somehow I get the idea we're doing something really perverted.'_ He pulled the Q-tip out, "There, I'm done Gin."

Ginga was sound asleep on his lap, "Haaaa.. haaaa.."

Ryu felt something warm, wet, and sticky on his shorts. He looked down at where Ginga's parted lips were. He immediately blushed red.

"GIN!"

"mMM Huh?" the little redhead slowly sat up. A string of saliva connected to his lip and Ryu's borrowed shorts, "Hm? What's wrong Ryu, did you have an accident?"

This irritated, "I didn't have an accident, you drooled on my clothes!"

Ginga rubbed his lips, "Sorry, it just felt so good that I dozed off."

"Grrrr.." he got off the bed and took his shorts off, _'Ugh, looks like I'm just wearing a T-shirt tonight.'_

_Ding-dong_

"Hm? Who could that be?" Ginga left out of the room to answer the door.

The little redhead quickly undid the locks and peeked out.

"Ginga!" it was little Hyoma. He wore a little raincoat over his pajamas.

"Hyoma? What're you doing out there in the storm?!"

"I was sent to check on you real quick, can I come in?"

"Sure." He let his childhood friend in his house and they went to Ginga's room.

Hyoma entered Ginga's room, leaving his raincoat on the hook, "So, are you okay?" he asked the redhead.

Ginga entered his bedroom too, "Yeah, I'm fine. So why'd you stop by?" _'Where'd Ryu go?'_ the little thief was nowhere in sight.

"Villagers saw you leave your house after they told not to go. Is that true?"

"Yeah, but only for a little bit. I had to..do something." Ginga looked down at his feet.

Hyoma scolded, "You can't be going off on your own like that. Stay inside Ginga! What did you leave for anyway?"

"I left because I was worried about Ryu-" he immediately covered his mouth, _'Oh no, that was supposed to be a secret!'_

"Ryu? Who's Ryu?"

"Uhh..h-he.."

"Is he in Koma Village?"

"Sort of.."

"What does Ryu look like?" Hyoma was curious and a little jealous about Ginga's new friend.

"Well, he has tan skin, yellow eyes, oh and really cool hair! It's mostly white and the left side is red and-"

Hyoma chuckled, "Okay, I get it. So Ryu's an imaginary friend?"

"What?! Ryu is real!"

"C'mon Ginga, you don't have to lie. No one here even looks like that. This is because I've been hard on you about bey training, isn't it?"

"But-"

He petted Ginga's hair, "I'm sorry Ginga, I'll be nicer from now on, okay?"

Ginga sighed and nodded, "Okay Hyoma."

Hyoma hugged the little redhead, "Now have a good night's rest and everything should be fine tomorrow morning."

Ginga hugged him back and nodded, "Yeah"

The hug lasted for a while and then the two broke away from each other. Hyoma put his raincoat back on.

"Well, I'd better head home. Bye Ginga!" he waved and left out the front door.

Ginga locked the door back and then went to his bedroom.

The little redhead looked around, Ryu was still nowhere to be seen. This made Ginga sad. He looked at his window.

"Maybe he left." Ginga sadly hugged his knees to his chest, "Where did you go Ryu?" he sniffled as his tears weld up again.

"Pssst, Gin."

Ginga looked around the room, "Hm? Who said that?"

"Look up"

The redhead looked up at his ceiling and his eyes stared wide. Ryu was on the ceiling spread out, hiding from Hyoma.

Ginga's eyes sparkled and he got off the bed, "Wow, you're so cool Ryu!"

The thief landed from the ceiling onto the floor. Ryu blushed, _'If I kept hiding Gin would've cried all night. Geez, this kid worries too much.'_ "So.."

"Hm?"

"Who was that kid from earlier?"

"Oh Hyoma? He's been my friend forever." Ginga smiled.

Ryu felt a little jealous, "Friend? I thought you only loved me?"

Ginga tilted his head to the side, "Hmmmm?"

Ryu then blushed redder, "N-Not that I care!" Ginga shoved Ryu onto the bed and sat on top of him. "Hey, get off!"

"No! You're the one who left without telling me." He puffed out his cheeks, "I was really scared Ryu!"

The thief looked away, "Hmph, you'd still have Hyoma, so why do you care?"

Ginga raised a brow, "Are you jelly of Hyoma?"

He glared up at Ginga through his blush, "It's called _jealous_! And no I'm not jealous."

The redhead sighed and leant down. He pressed his small lips against Ryu's. The thief's cheeks burned red a little.

Ginga pulled away, "You're weird Ryu, I still love you most of all." He smiled, "Okay?"

Ryu's face blushed angrily. He sat up and picked Ginga up, "Shut up!" he threw the small boy across the bedroom.

Ginga landed on his dad's bed, "Oof!"

"If you're going to keep kissing me, then I don't want to share the same bed as you!" he grunted and got under the covers, "Now go to bed!"

His heart was pounding hard in his chest by yet another kiss by Ginga.

Ginga angrily turned the lights off, "Grrrr.." he got in his dad's bed and tucked himself in, "YOU'RE MEAN RYU!"

**Dream of the Past (Ryu's P.O.V.)**

_I envy how Gin has fresh food every day, a loving dad, and a nice warm home to return to everyday. _

_I used to have most of that stuff too, but it all disappeared just like that._

_I remember back when I was a toddler, almost Gin's age, I lived with my younger brother Ryuto._

"_Big brother!" he'd hug me the minute I'd come home. We lived by ourselves in a bad neighborhood, but we got by._

_The people were nice and gave us a lot of goods to survive. Those were peaceful days._

_I can still picture Ryuto now. He had short hair like mine, with red strands on the right while mine were on the left. And he was always eager to hold my hand and follow me around._

_We both dressed alike on account of the shortage of clothes. We wore random large T-shirts, blue shorts that reached above our knees, little ankle sox, and shoes that laced up._

_We'd go outside and play all the time. Ryuto would get himself into crazy situations. He had a deep love for "treasure hunting." But it looked like junk to me._

_Still, I loved and looked after my little brother._

_I'd keep track of his height in the house, "Ryuto, press against the wall." I'd hold the black marker and make a line above his head._

"_Lemme see, lemme see!" he grinned._

"_Okay, I'm done."_

_Ryuto would stare at the marking and then wipe his nose proudly, "He-heh! I grew again! I'm gonna be big like you brother when I grow up."_

_I'd just shake my head, "Yeah, right.."_

_It was just the two of us and I was happy with that. But one day, that all changed._

_It happened so fast, neither of us could believe it._

_Ryuto and I were just walking home after a day of playing outside until suddenly a strange van pulled up._

_I was just walking behind Ryuto listening to whatever the heck he was saying until I felt a chill run up my spine._

_I looked over my shoulder and saw a shadowy stranger. He roughly grabbed me and forced me into the van, "What the-?! LET ME GO!"_

"_Big brother!" Ryuto turned around and noticed they were kidnapping me._

_The men in the van covered my mouth and examined me, "Yup, this is the kid. Tan skin, red hair on the left."_

"_Should we get that other kid?" they looked at Ryuto as he ran after us._

"_No, the boss only wants this one." They knocked me unconscious and everything went black._

_I could still hear Ryuto calling my name as he cried and chased after the moving van. Deep down, I hoped that this was all a dream and I'd wake up with Ryuto by my side again._

_When I came to, I realized it wasn't a dream. I was strapped down onto a metal table._

_There were taped wires, needles, and square things stuck to my skin. Men in white lab coats and random computers filled the room._

_I looked around in fear. I was hooked up to machines that I didn't know what could do, I was barefooted, and they were saying things about me that I didn't understand._

"_What's so special about this kid? He looks like a normal child to me."_

"_We just have to run some tests on him first. Then we'll see what happens."_

"_He is the chosen one and the future of Dark Nebula."_

_They began taking notes on my sizes and appearance._

_I tried freeing myself from the straps but they were too tight, "Let me go! Take me home! Where's my brother?!" I'd ask and ask but they did nothing._

"_Quiet you!" they'd cut on the machine and I'd receive jolts of electricity._

_It was terrible mind-numbing pain. Electricity went through my veins, my brain, and just __**did**__ something to me._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOOOOW!" I remember how my screams would echo all over the place, and nobody would care._

_Those freaks saw me only as a guinea pig. I had lost my rights as a human being._

_They would force me to train and taught me things a little boy shouldn't even know. My mind and senses were evolving as I stayed there for what seemed like days._

_Turns out.. it was months and then years._

_I was stronger, wiser, and forced to do things I didn't want to do._

"_Now little one, pick up the bey." They handed me some sort of top to practice with._

"_No!" and I'd refuse every time._

_Each time I refused, they'd electrocute me or send me back to the men in lab coats._

_That same hell repeated whenever I asked about my brother, my home, or stated my beliefs. They may have broken my body, but they didn't break into my mind._

_I still know who I am and I know I had to get out of there._

_It was tough, but I managed to do this. Late at night, when everybody had left, I broke out of Dark Nebula and stayed hidden for days._

_I had to break a few windows, dodge a few security cameras, and avoid the guards. And I did it all perfectly. My perfect plan had no flaw._

_Or so I thought._

_Dark Nebula still had my data and DNA are still tracking me down to this very day. I may not be able to hide forever, but I was able to find a small village to stay near for the time being._

_The village unknown to the rest of the world. _

_Koma Village._

**Reality (Normal POV)**

"Ha!" Ryu's dragon eyes bolted open and he was drenched in sweat, "Haa.. haaa.. haaa.." he sat up in bed and looked around. It was still the middle of the night and the storm was quiet outside.

He was in Ginga's bedroom. He was in a warm bed, wearing Ginga's dad's shirt.

"Ugh, just a dream." He rubbed his forehead, "Why am I thinking about the past? It only brings pain.."

He remembered Ryuto's smiling face and how happy he used to be with his little brother.

"I miss you, I miss it all. My home, my brother, all of it!" tears weld up in his eyes. He breathed in some air and hugged his knees to his chest.

He also remembered the scary men at Dark Nebula. The lab coats, the abuse, the tests, and something about world domination of the beyblade world.

"Those bastards.. They took it all from me. I want.. I want my old life back." He whispered to himself.

"Hmm? Ryu?" Ryu gasped a little and turned his head. Ginga sat up in the other bed rubbing his eye.

"Gin?" he quickly wiped his tears away and stuttered, "I-I was just.."

Ginga slowly slid out of bed, his little feet wiggled around and then safely touched the floor. He made his way over to Ryu's bed and climbed up on top of it.

Ryu gave him a strange look, "What are you doing? Go back to bed." He whispered angrily.

Ginga ignored and stood up on the bed so they were same height. He said nothing.

The little redhead gently wrapped his arms around Ryu's head and hugged him close to his chest. Ginga rested his chin on his head and comforted him.

Ryu was wide-eyed for a while, _'Ugh, just look at me. I'm being comforted by a 3 year old..'_

A part of his mind told him to push away and stay distant, but his body wouldn't budge. Ginga was warm, soft, and even smelled nice.

Ryu's trembling hands hugged Ginga back, "Gin.. oh Gin.." he sobbed on his chest. It was true he missed his family, his home, and his old life and it was time to let it out.

He cried louder into Ginga's chest and the little redhead continued to say nothing.

He lied on the bed with Ryu and continued to hug him under the covers. The two had decided to share the same bed tonight.

Eventually, Ginga fell right back to sleep while holding Ryu's head in his arm. His little hands still gently gripped his white hair.

Ryu sniffled and hugged Gin back, _'I don't get it, a few months ago I couldn't stand this kid and couldn't trust him at all. Now here we are hanging out together, taking baths together, eating together, and even sleeping together.'_

He listened to Ginga's soft baby snores. So young, yet so powerful.

'_When did this all happen? How did I wind up here in his little arms?'_ he asked in his mind. His eyes felt heavy and they finally closed, "Warmth.." he mumbled.

He didn't know the answers to those questions. But for now, he had Ginga as his everything and he didn't want to leave his soft warming embrace.

**The Next Morning. . .**

The sun shined brightly outside and it was damp outside. The light shined through the windows of Ginga's house.

Ryu felt it and woke up, "Mmmnn?" he then realized something was covering his face, "Mmph!"

Ginga had fallen asleep hugging his face, "Zzzzz..zzzz.."

'_Dammit Gin, get off! It's hard to breathe!'_ he tugged on the back of Ginga's pajama shirt, "Mmph!"

He peeled the redhead off and Ginga rolled over lying on his back snoring peacefully.

"Haa.. haaa.. geez.." he sighed and stared at the small sleeping redhead, "How could something so cute be so deadly?"

Ginga's pajama shirt was buttoned up wrong and left a few gaps in some places.

"Haaa, no choice." He began unbuttoning Ginga's shirt.

He noticed his small pudgy stomach and couldn't help but blush.

Ryu poked it a little, _'So soft..'_

"Mmn!" Ginga frowned in his sleep.

'_Ah, what am I doing?! Hurry, hurry'_ he resumed buttoning up Ginga's shirt properly and then tucked him in.

Suddenly Ginga tugged on Ryu's finger. His little fist clamped down on his larger finger.

Ryu blushed, "Come on, I have to go kid, let go." He yanked his finger away.

"Uuu..hic! UuWaaah!" Ginga began throwing a little fit in his sleep. He let out needy whines and tossed and turned. He looked like he was going to cry.

'_Damn, he needs something to hold!'_ Ryu looked around the room quickly, _'Think, think, think!'_ he noticed a pillow on the bed, _'Perfect!'_

He gently placed the pillow near Ginga. The redhead felt it and hugged it close to him. He calmed down and resumed his peaceful slumber.

"Phew.." He went to get his (now) dry orange shirt and brown shorts, "Time to leave."

**. . .**

"Hmmm?" Ginga opened his golden eyes. The little redhead sat up with nappy red hair, "Haaaa~ morning already?"

He looked around the bedroom for Ryu.

"Ryu? Where'd you go?" he looked next to him, "Hm?"

Ryu left behind the large T-shirt he had borrowed to sleep in. It was neatly folded near the redhead.

Ginga smiled, "I see.."

The redhead ate some cereal and began getting dressed to go outside.

**Bey Forest..**

Ginga wore his usual white T-shirt and blue shorts as he ran excitedly up the dirt path.

"Ryyyuuu, wheeeere aaaare yoooou?!" he called out.

Suddenly he slowed down when he heard movements in a tree. His heart beated fast not sure if it were his friend, or just an animal.

Just then, Ryu jumped out of the tree and surprised the redhead.

"Ryu!" he gasped.

"Morning Gin.." he was barefooted with the gauze wrapped around his feet from Ginga's house.

"Good morning!" he smiled brightly, "So how's your hideout? Is it okay?"

"It flooded, but most of the stuff is still there."

Ginga was serious, "Really?! W-Well I'll help you look for what's missing! Do you need tools to help you build because I could-"

"Gin," he gripped the smaller boy's chin, "this is enough."

"Hm?"

Ryu pressed his lips against the smaller boy's. Gin's cheeks burned a little and his heart beated fast again.

Ryu ended it and let go, "That was my thanks for yesterday." He blushed looking away, "Thank you for giving me a place to stay last night, you really helped me out a lot."

Ginga smiled brightly up at him, "Really~?"

Ryu nodded, "Yeah, yeah.."

"I LOVE YOU RYU!" Ginga tackled him.

"H-Huh?!"

Ginga kissed his cheek, "I love you and you love me now, riiight?"

"I-I never said that! Get off!" he blushed and squirmed around.

Ginga kissed him on the lips again and again, "I love you Ryu so so soooo much!" he giggled.

Ryu's face was burning bright red, "You only get one kiss! NOW GET OFF!"

"No~, kiss me again! Kiss me again!" he kissed Ryu's cheek repeatedly. The two continued to squirm around and play.

Ryu yelled angrily, "GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

**To be Continued. . .**

**A lot of people keeping asking me for Ryu's current age. Ryu is 4 years older than Ginga, you guys. Since Ginga is 3, then Ryu is 7.**

**There, done! The next chapter will contain fluff too. After that chapter, THAT'S when the yaoi gets delicious. If you know what I mean.**

**Well, there you have it. That was Ryuga's past when he was abducted by Dark Nebula. The only difference is that in THIS version (by me) he escaped and met Ginga aka Gin. In the real bio, he stayed imprisoned in Dark Nebula and- well, you'll find out in the next chapter. I don't want to spoil it.**

**Review Please**

**-Won-Chan :3**


	3. Farewell

**True Tears**

**A RyugaxGinga Story. Don't like, then don't read! ENJOY!**

**The following chapter contains: soft yaoi, fluff, molesting, and shota**

**Time Skip. . .**

Ryu and Ginga have spent almost a whole year together. Ryu's hideout was finally fixed as good as new.

He would invite Ginga over every week to hang out, and Ginga would invite Ryu over whenever his dad left.

Right now they were sitting in a flower meadow outside of Koma Village.

Ginga sat in between Ryu's legs looking out into the field. Ryu had his arms wrapped around Ginga's waist protectively and rested his chin on Ginga's head.

"Gin, are you sure it's safe for me to be out here?" Ryu was a little cautious about approaching Koma Village during the day.

"Yeah, it's okay Ryu." Ginga boasted proudly, "This is where I go to hide from Hyoma when we play hide-and-seek and he never finds me."

Ryu sweatdropped, "If you say so.."

Ryu's hair swished a little in the air and he noticed the windmill far away. Some flower petals blew in the wind along with dandelion seeds.

Ryu grunted in irritation, "Maybe we should sit somewhere else."

Ginga tilted his head back to look up at him, "Why?"

"Because-" he noticed a flower petal sitting on Ginga's nose, "hold still."

"Hm?"

Ryu gently picked the petal off and let it blow away, "That's why. These petals are all over the place."

"But it's pretty. Don't you like it Ryu?" Ginga smiled.

Ryu blushed a little, "Haaa, never mind. Fine, let's stay like this a little longer."

Gings resumed staring off into the field. Ryu's arms loosened on him a little, _'He's so small and thin. Is he getting smaller or am I getting bigger? Sometimes I wonder how much time has passed.'_

Ginga giggled to himself.

Ryu was curious, "Hm, what's so funny?"

"I like spending time with you Ryu. We've had lots of fun together this year. I hope this never ends." He smiled as he reminisced.

"Gin.. just how long have we been together?"

"Uumm.. 1, 2, 3.." he counted on his little fingers. When he was done, he held up all ten fingers, "About this many months!"

'_I've been stranded here for almost a year then. I must be 8 by now. Gin is probably 5..'_ he asked the little child, "Gin, how old are you?"

He held up 3 fingers, "I'm threeee~"

Ryu grew wide-eyed, _'THAT YOUNG?!'_

"What's wrong?"

Ryu sulked and rested his chin back on Ginga's head, "Geez, hurry and grow up already."

Ginga pouted, "I _am_ growing! Dad makes me nap and drink one cup of milk every day!"

"No, I meant by age. I just hope you get older real soon, that's all."

"Why?"

"Then we could date," he wondered, "and maybe even get married."

"What's date and married?" Ginga wondered.

"Dating is what you do with someone you like a lot. Like how you and I are." Ryu explained, "We kiss time-to-time so we might as well start dating."

"Can we date now?" Ginga beamed.

"No, not until you're older."

Ginga whined, "Aaaww~" then he asked, "Then can we get married nooow?"

"That's for when we're **really **old."

"Why? What's so good about married anyway?" Ginga was getting fed up with Ryu's refusals.

"It's called _marriage_. Marriage allows us to kiss and hug all we want to."

"And love each other?"

"Exactly," Ryu blushed, "and eventually we'd be able to do **it** too."

"What's _it_?" Ginga looked over his shoulder, it sounded important.

'_He's still too young for all of this.'_ Ryu blushed more,"It's nothing..let's just stay focused on kissing and hugging."

"Okay" Ginga resumed looked out into the meadow.

Ryu kept his arms wrapped around him and looked up at the sky, _'Come to think of it, Gin always cries whenever I touch him inappropriately. I wonder if he'll still hate __**it**__ when we get older.'_

Ryu then had a scary thought.

'_What if we __**never**__ do __**it**__?! Could we even get married?'_ he shook his head, _'Ugh, why am I still thinking about that? I'm still too young for commitment anyway. But what about Gin?'_ he looked down at the smaller child.

Ginga yawned, "Haaa~, the sun feels so nice today." He relaxed back against Ryu.

'_I wonder what Gin would look like as an adult. Would he still be cute? Or maybe he might grow up to be a babe.'_ He imagined Ginga as an adult in his head.

_Ginga had longer red hair, a smooth slender naked body, and he looked appetizing, 'Ryu~ I love you~'_

Ryu blushed red at the thought, _'I hope that doesn't happen; I wouldn't be able to control myself. Plus he might not love an old guy like me anymore when he gets older. Our age difference is too far apart.'_

Ryu let out a depressing sigh and placed his chin back on Ginga's head, "Life isn't fair.."

"Hm? What's wrong Ryu?" Ginga was confused at his suddenly sad friend.

"Nothing.."

Ginga smiled, "Would a kiss cheer you up?"

"Hn?"

Ginga leaned back some and kissed Ryu's cheek, "Better?"

Ryu blushed a little, "..No. Give me more."

Ginga turned around so they could kiss properly. Ryu kissed soft lips and Ginga kissed back. This was their usual routine. Simple soft kisses only one step at a time.

Ryu kissed his lips again and again. Their lips brushed against each other repeatedly.

"Ryu..Mm.."

Ryu slowly topped the smaller child and pressed his lips against his again. Ginga squeezed tightly on Ryu's orange shirt.

The two continued to innocently make-out.

Ryu finally stopped kissing his lips so Ginga could talk, _'Why am I not satisfied? I want to touch him more and more, but I can't.' _His dragon eyes were hazy and filled with lust.

Ginga looked up at him, his cheeks were red and he looked tired.

"Gin.."

"Ryu.." Ginga gripped tightly on his own white shirt, "My chest feels hot, it hurts."

"Your chest." Ryu's hand pressed against Ginga's chest and rubbed it a little, "You're so soft." He thumb brushed over his little nipple through the shirt.

"R-Ryu?" Ginga felt a little scared.

"So cute.." Ryu panted and kissed Ginga's neck.

The little redhead cringed and wanted him to stop.

'_More, more, more..'_ was all that repeated in Ryu's mind. He opened his mouth near Ginga's neck and his fang-like teeth were ready, "Haaaa.."

"Ryu, what are you doing?" Ginga asked.

Suddenly Ryu snapped out of it. He quickly closed his mouth and got off of Ginga.

The little redhead slowly sat up, "Uum..are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah.." his cheeks blushed a little. He frowned a little, _'Just what was I about to do?'_

Ginga stood up, "Can we go hang out now?"

Ryu shrugged and got up, "Sure, what do you want to do today?"

"Let's go get honey!" Ginga grinned.

"Honey?"

**Bey Forest. . .**

Ginga had on his little backpack and Ryu had his satchel bag.

Ginga pointed up at the tall tree, "There it is!" there was a big bee hive stuck under a branch.

"Oh.. But why are we getting honey?"

"Dad got us some fresh bread at home, but we ran out of honey. So I thought you and me could get some." Ginga pulled a jar out of his backpack, "Dad and I always get the honey together."

Ryu noticed the bees, "You sure it's safe?" _'I can easily dodge those bees, but I doubt Gin can.'_

"Yeah, come on."

Ryu took the jar away from Ginga, "_I'll _get the honey. You stay here."

"Aaaw, you're no fun." He puffed out his cheeks.

Ryu ignored and began jumping up the branches to the bee hive. A few bees swirled around it. The minute Ryu was near it, they buzzed towards him ready to attack.

Ryu glared angrily, "So annoying.." his killing instincts kicked in. The thief swiftly swatted the bees.

The bees were cut in half and landed on the ground. Other bees saw that and retreated.

Ryu scooted closer and noticed honey dripping out of the hives holes, "Perfect.." he brought the jar near it and gently scooped more out with his finger, not to disturb anymore bees.

"_Sir, we're here at Koma Village. Our target it close by."_

"_What should we do now?"_

Ryu looked over far ahead in the forest.

In a small clearing, there were men in black suits and sunglasses. They were there handling business and it gave Ryu an unsteady feeling.

He noticed the symbol on the back of their suits. A purple D-shaped logo.

Ryu's heart raced fast at the sight, _'Those guys, could they be-?!'_

"Ryu? How's it going up there?" Ginga called from the ground.

Ryu snapped out of it, "Huh?" he looked back at the jar. It was overflowing with golden honey and some had oozed onto his hand, "Shit!"

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming down now. Get the lid ready." He jumped off the branch and landed on the ground.

He handed the jar to Ginga and the redhead screwed the lid on, "Yay! Honey! Thanks Ryu!"

He grunted a nod. The thief looked down at his honey covered fingers, "Ugh, it's dripping."

"When we put honey on the bread I'll bring you some."

"No thanks," he grimaced, "just by the smell I can tell this stuff is sweet."

Ginga stared hungrily at the honey on his fingers, "Can I have some?" he drooled a little.

"But it's on my fingers."

Ginga's golden eyes shined at the dripping honey.

'_He's not listening.'_ Ryu sweatdropped and offered his fingers to Ginga, "Fine, knock yourself out."

Ginga brightened up and sucked on one, "Mmm! Sweet!"

"Don't bite!" Ryu felt Ginga's little teeth grind as he talked.

The redhead happily sucked on his honey covered finger.

Ryu pulled his finger out, "There, happy now?"

Ginga smiled happily, "More, more!"

Ryu sighed, "You really are a weird one." He let Ginga suck on his last honey-covered finger, _'Oh well, at least my hand won't get sticky.'_

Ginga sucked on it more and his lips clamped onto his finger. His tongue lapped on the honey inside his finger.

Ryu blushed a little, _'This is starting to feel weird..'_

Ginga continued to suck on it like a pacifier. Small sucking sounds were made. His golden eyes grew tired and the sucking slowed down.

"Gin?"

The redhead opened his mouth a little and Ryu pulled his finger out. It was coated in Ginga's drool.

Ryu shook it off, "Ugh, you drool too much." He looked at the dizzy redhead, "Gin?"

He let out a yawn and then rubbed his eye, "I'm sleepy Ryu."

"Must be nap time." He smiled to himself and crouched down, "Come on, you can sleep at my hideout. Then we'll play some more."

"Promise?" he got onto Ryu's back.

"Promise." Ryu walked off to his hideout and Ginga slept on him for the rest of the way.

But he was still worried about what he saw earlier, _'Those suit guys might be from a different company. They couldn't be looking for me, could they?'_

**Next Day. . .**

Ryu was outside his hideout sleeping on the ground. The day was peaceful and the sun felt good on his tan skin.

"ZzzzZzZZZ.."

"Ryyyyuuu~!" called Ginga's voice.

Ryu mumbled a little in his sleep and then sat up, "H-Huh?" he rubbed his eye, "Gin?"

Ginga ran up to him with his usual backpack on, "Heeey!"

"I'm up, I'm up.. what is it?" it kind of ticked him off that Ginga interrupted his nap.

Ginga sat next to him and began rummaging through his backpack, "When's your birthday?"

"I think it was in the summer. But I don't remember it, it's been so long." Ryu felt a little depressed that he forgot his own day of birth.

"Well, even if you can't remember I got you a surprise." Ginga hid something behind his back.

"What's it for?"

"Do you know what today is?" Ginga grinned.

"No, what? Tuesday? Wednesday?" it was hard to tell time when you lived in the wild.

The redhead shook his head, "Nooo~" he smiled, "Today is the day when I first met you!"

"I-It is?" Ryu was concerned now, _'It can't be, a whole year has passed already. Gin and I..'_

"So I got you..these!" he got out a pair of flip-flops.

Ryu stared at them, "Shoes? For me?"

Ginga nodded happily, "Yeah! Now your feet won't get beat-up anymore."

Ryu blushed a little, "Gin.."

"Go on, try them on." Ginga gave the gift to his friend.

Ryu accepted them and slipped them on. He walked around in the flip-flops, _'These might be hard to run in, but I'll get used to the feel of it.' _

He stared down at his feet. They were still wrapped in gauze that covered his past cuts.

Ginga became sad at his silence, "You don't like them?"

"No, I like them." He hugged the smaller child, "Thank you, Gin."

Ginga giggled happily and hugged Ryu back, "Hehe~"

Ginga looked up at him when the hug ended. Ryu knew what he was expecting. He pressed his lips against his and Ginga kissed back.

Their lips separated from each other. Ryu realized he wanted to keep touching Ginga, so he kissed the boy again.

"Mm!" Ginga tripped backwards and Ryu topped him on the grass.

Ryu kissed his little lips over and over again. He was really getting into it and his body moved on its own. He would occasionally nibble on Ginga's bottom lip as they made out.

"Aah!" Ginga let out a small moan and covered his lips, "Don't bite me!"

Ryu's eyes were hazy and he wanted to touch Ginga more, "Gin.." he kissed the boy's neck while mumbling his name over and over again, "Gin, Gin, Gn.."

His hand began to slowly snake under Ginga's white T-shirt. The kisses to his neck were becoming harder, he wanted to bite the boy so badly.

"R-Ryu.." Ginga sounded scared.

He snapped out of it, "Hn?!"

"You're doing it again."

Ryu immediately go off of Ginga and gave him some space, "I'm sorry.."

Ginga sat up and rubbed his neck, "What did you do to my neck?"

"Nothing. I stopped just in time.." he blushed at the thought, _'What am I trying to do to him?'_ "Gin, go home."

"Huh? But whyyy~" he whined.

"I have to check something out, that's all. We can hang out tomorrow, okay?" he promised.

Ginga hesitated for a while but then nodded, "Okay, I'll stop by tomorrow. Bye Ryu!" he ran off.

Ryu nodded and waited until he was alone.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh, what is wrong with me?! Why do I want to touch him so badly? I swear, the more time I spend time with that kid the gayer I become." He blushed when he remembered how he almost bit Ginga's neck again.

"_Sir, we're here. Our target is close by."_

Ryu got up immediately and went jumping into random trees to follow the voices. They sounded familiar and for some reason, gave him an uneasy feeling.

He stopped and hid in one tree, _'Damn, just as I predicted, they're back.'_

Down below were men in black suits and sunglasses.

One was talking into his wrist watch, _"Sir, it says here that our target is close by. But I don't see him."_

"_Hey I heard there's a village close by, maybe he's hiding there."_

"_Okay, let's go there tomorrow."_

Ryu felt pissed, _'Why do these bastards want to go to Koma Village? What are they going to do there? Something's fishy..'_ he continued to spy on them.

One held up a wanted picture, _"Remember, find __**this child**__ and bring him back to Dark Nebula right away! His name is Ryuga, bring him back to the boss __**alive**__."_

"_Yes sir!"_ they all saluted him and went off gathering clues.

Ryu's eyes went wide when he saw the picture, _'That's..me..'_

The photo was a picture of Ryuga wearing his old clothes back at Dark Nebula when he was a test subject. He looked half-dead and his eyes were blank as he stared emotionlessly into the camera.

When the men were gone, rather than feel angered..Ryu felt fear.

'_What am I going to do? They're going to tear Koma Village apart trying to find me. But what if they don't find me?'_ He gasped a little, _'What if they take one of the other kids to replace me? What if they take Gin?!'_

_He imagined Ginga's smiling face, 'Ryu~!'_

He gripped hard on his white hair, _'No, I won't let that happen! I have to protect him, I don't want to hurt anyone close to me ever again.'_

Ryu could still envision his little brother, Ryuto, running after him when Ryu was kidnapped by a moving van. Ryuto's little hand reached out to him as he cried.. but he was so far away.

Ryu knew what he had to do, "I have to stop them from getting to Koma Village, no matter what." He left the trees and began finding things in his hideout to help him with his risky plan.

**The Next Day. . .**

Ryu had gotten up early. It was noon and most of the villagers were outside without a care in the world.

Ryu stayed in a tree close to the village and waited for the men in black to show up.

"_There's the village!"_ Yelled a man.

"_Alright men, let's level the place!"_ they all got out their launchers and were ready to crash the village festivities.

Ryu jumped out of a tree, _'Good they're here!'_ he landed on the ground and stood behind them all, "Hey!"

"_Huh?"_ some turned around, _"Who said that?"_

"_What's a kid doing here?"_

"_Ah! Sir-"_ he got out a picture of Ryuga to compare it to the child before him, _"that's the target!"_

Ryu smirked, "What took you Dark Nebula bastards so long to find me?"

Some of them growled, _"Shut up ya cocky brat!"_

"_You have the right to remain silent, now come with us."_ One slowly approached Ryu.

"Then come and get me!" Ryu took off running in the opposite direction of the village and of course the men followed.

"_After him!"_

'_Fools, they'll never catch up. I just have to keep running and they'll never bother this village again.'_ Ryu planned to turn himself in once they were far away from it all.

He jumped through trees and sometimes ran on ground with his flip-flops clacking on each step.

"_Haa, haa, haa, that freak is t-too fast!"_ They panted.

'_Good, just a little more and we're out of Bey Forest.'_ Ryu panted as he began to get tired from the nonstop leaping and running.

After almost half an hour he decided to land on some grass and rest.

"Haa, haaa, haa..g-good. They're gone, but they'll be back. I should have a few minutes to rest until they find me again." Ryu sighed in relief and tried to catch his breath.

"_Ryu?"_

That voice made his heart stop. He slowly turned around and his dragon eyes became wide, "Gin.."

The little boy had fruit gathered in his little arms, "Hey Ryu! How'd you know I was out here?" he walked up to his friend innocently.

"I didn't.." fear came back into his chest again, "What're you doing out here?!"

"Picking berries for breakfast. Want some?"

"No, I-" he froze. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of the men in black. They were going to be here any minute now and Ginga was right there with him.

"Ryu, what's wrong? You want to come home with me today?" Ginga thought Ryu looked sick.

"Gin, you have to get out here. Now! Run away as fast as you can!"

"Why? What's wrong? I thought we were going to hang out today." Ginga pouted.

'_This isn't good, those Dark Nebula bastards will be here soon and Gin won't get the hell out of here! If they find me they might take him too, or maybe even kill him.'_ His fists tightened, _'And I can't tell Gin why I'm being chased or he'll want to help me. How can I protect him? How?!'_

It was silent for a while. Adrenaline flowed throughout Ryu's body and his heart beated fast. He didn't know what to do, but he had to decide FAST.

Ginga looked at his face curiously, "Ryu?"

Something inside the older boy snapped. Without a word he roughly slammed Ginga into the tree.

"Ow! That hurt- mmph!"

Ryu forced a sexual kiss onto the boy. Ginga's eyes went wide when he felt something warm move around in his mouth.

'_What is this? It's warm and wiggly.. I don't like it!'_ Ginga whimpered as Ryu's tongue roamed in his mouth. Ginga broke the kiss, "Stop! It feels gross-!" Ryu silenced him with another kiss.

Ryu continued to French the redhead. His hands roamed the smaller boy's body. He massaged his soft figure.

One hand snaked into his white shirt and brushed over his nipple.

"MmN!" Ginga felt terrified, "STOP!" he gave Ryu a hard shove.

Ryu took a step back and almost tripped. He stood there knowing he had made Ginga cry.

The redhead sobbed and was hugging himself, "Stay away from me Ryu!" he ran away in a different direction.

Ryu wiped his lips and made sure Ginga ran far away from him as possible.

'_I'm sorry I made you hate me now. But I had to do it to protect you.'_ He smiled to himself, "I love you, Gin."

Ryu began walking towards the men approaching him. He was ready to give himself up.

They approached him angrily, _"There you are you little shit!"_

Ryu wasn't scared, his dragon eyes stared at them as they slowly surrounded him.

One approached him, _"Nowhere to run now. You're coming with us."_ He got out something black and shoved it onto Ryu's neck, a taser.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Ryu howled in pain and then staggered. He fell to the ground and twitched a little.

The men smirked down at him in triumph. One began talking into his wristwatch, _"Boss, we've successfully captured Ryuga. We're heading over there now."_

"_Hehe, not so tough now are you punk?"_

Ryu stared at them, his vision was getting blurry and messed up.

"_He's still conscious, shock him again."_

"_With pleasure.."_ the taser slowly got closer to Ryu.

Before the boy could scream again, everything went black.

**Dark Nebula Organization. . .**

The men in black showed up at Dark Nebula Headquarters with Ryu. The boy's hands were handcuffed as he walked completely surrounded by his capturers.

The inside of Dark Nebula was dark and barely had any light. The only lights were moonlight rays from the windows and flashing screens of computer monitors.

"_There's the boss!"_

"_Mr. Doji, we have what you requested sir!"_

The men got out of the way so their boss could see Ryu, and they saluted him. Ryu stood there beat up with bruises on his tan skin.

His eyes were lifeless and sad just like when he was captured a few years ago.

"Ah, welcome back little one." A man approached him slowly.

Ryu weakly lifted his head to see his old captor, Daidoji.

Doji had spiky black hair with a strand of golden hair hanging in his face. He wore glasses and a white lab coat over his dark purple suit.

"It took a few years, but I just knew we'd find you again." He smirked with his glasses gleaming white, "So, anything you'd like to say?"

Ryu just stood there. He really had nothing else to say. His family was gone, his home was gone, his new home was gone, and his closest friend was gone now too.

"Hmmm, that's odd. I thought you'd rant and swear at me like you did last time." He petted Ryu's hair, "That's good, it seems you're maturing."

Ryu twitched a little at Doji's cold pale thin fingers.

Doji began walking up the hall and the men followed, "Alright, time to pick up where we left off. But before we resume your training, I must get rid of your weaknesses."

Ryu didn't have the slightest idea what he meant by that, but he **was** a little curious.

The group arrived in a scientific lab. It was empty. The center of the room had a giant cylinder tank that was empty. It was surrounded by tubes that connected to various things.

The room was surrounded by windows showing Dark Nebula workers monitoring whatever happened in said room.

"Alright, release him. I doubt he'll run away. Will you?" he looked down at Ryu.

The boy slowly shook his head no. Even if he did escape again, the same thing would probably happen again and again for the rest of his life.

The men in black carefully took the boy's restraints off. They left, leaving him alone with Doji.

Doji stood behind Ryu and placed his cold hands on the boy's tan shoulders, "You see that tank? That's where you'll be from now on; we'll fill it up with water and everything. Oh, but don't worry, you'll be asleep the whole time."

Ryu really wanted to ask questions, but at this point did it really matter? He was doing it either way.

"Think of it as hibernation. As you sleep, we'll be testing your body and endurance, you won't feel a thing. And as a bonus we'll get rid of all of your memories." Doji smirked, "To get rid of your weaknesses, you'll have to give up on your past. You are the future of Dark Nebula, therefore you must be nothing but perfection, understand?"

'_My memories will be gone? Ryuto.. my old home.. Gin.. my new home.. All of it?'_ Ryu was a little scared at this, but his voice wouldn't come out again. The boy just nodded.

Doji patted his shoulders one last time, "Marvelous! Alright then; take your clothes off, hop into the tank, and we'll begin right away."

Doji left the room and dimmed lights came on.

Ryu walked up to the tank and noticed a small tray outside it. He figured that's where his clothes would go.

He slid his flip-flops off and put them in first. He stared at them for a while. They were gifts, gifts from Ginga. But now it was time to say good-bye to that.

He took his orange tank top off and pulled his shorts and underwear off too. Once his clothes were in the tray, the boy entered the empty tank nude.

He stood there and the doors closed and sealed shut.

A mask-like tube automatically latched onto his face and allowed him to breathe oxygen. Suddenly the cylinder tank began to fill up with a strange liquid.

Ryu looked around him trying to figure out what was happening.

More wires appeared and latched onto his skin. Some monitored his pulse, some his breathing, and some his brain waves.

Ryu shivered a little as the clear emerald water touched him. It began to fill up more and more until it reached his neck. He knew there was no going back now.

Sometimes the boy would wonder why did bad things happen to him over and over again? Did he ever do anything wrong to deserve all of this? Or was it just fate?

It made his heart clench up in pain. He closed his eyes and a single tear slid down his cheek.

The cylinder tank was completely filled with emerald green water. The lights went off and the water glowed with the boy inside.

His white and red hair swished around in the water. He stood there with his eyes open again.

His mind felt hazy and his body grew weak, _'What is this stuff? So sleepy.. How'd I end up here again?'_ he stared through the tank and into one of the windows.

Doji was smirking at him through his gleaming glasses.

'_Who is that guy?'_ Ryu's eyes finally closed and his deep hibernation began.

The boy slept for years to come with his memory being erased bit by bit.

He forgot about Ryuto.

He forgot where he came from.

He forgot his beliefs.

He forgot about love, and ended up forgetting about "Gin."

And lastly, he forgot who himself was, "Ryu."

**6 years later (? ? ? ? ?'s POV)**

..so cold.

Uuugh..why's it so cold in here?

I slowly opened my eyes. They felt heavy, as if I haven't opened them in forever.

I looked around and strange enough, I was surrounded by some strange bright liquid. What is this?

Suddenly I saw flashing red lights through the water. I opened my eyes completely to get a better picture of what was going on.

Apparently I was in a tank of glass. There were strange people surrounding me. They wore lab coats, and others wore suits. They seemed frantic about something, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Actually..I couldn't hear anything.

I looked down at myself. Who am I? What am I doing here?

I saw I had tan skin, I was pretty muscular, and apparently I was a boy. But why was I naked? Aren't I supposed to have clothes?

This whole thing is giving me a headache.

Just then I felt something beneath my feet rumble. My tank was being emptied. The water came down lower and lower.

My hair stuck to my forehead and the back of my neck. As the water went through tube-like holes and left the tank my skin began to shiver. This must be what it feels like to be chilly.

I stood there in the empty tank.

The clear door in front of me hissed and steamed a little bit before unlocking. It must have been automatic.

The plastic mask covering my nose and mouth came off along with a few wires latched onto my skin.

The door was open, so I figured I'd step out of it. I walked hesitantly and observed my surroundings. Those lab coat people rushed up to me with towels and were taking notes.

The men in suits began yelling something about getting the boss.

The fresh air was a little chilly so I accepted a towel. I dried my hair and then my skin.

A woman with a clipboard approached me, "Hello, welcome back."

I just stared at her. She has plain black-brown hair and began asking me questions.

"How do you feel? Can you talk?"

Could I talk? I tried forming words, "Y-Yes, I can." My voice sounded deep and a little gruff. It's like I haven't spoken in forever.

Now that I think about it, my whole body feels stiff all over.

"Good, good." She handed me a sheet of paper, "Welcome back to Dark Nebula. Here's your info, you must have a lot of questions after all."

I took the paper and looked at it. It seems I know how to read, good.

I saw my picture along with a bunch of other stuff next to it. I skimmed through it all:

Test subject. Dark Nebula Organization. Super strength. Stamina. Balance. Attack. Speed. Agility. High GPA and intelligence.

How did I become so good at all of these things?

"Before you leave, you should know who you are first. Do you know? Or have you forgotten that too?" she asked.

My identity? I have one? Or _had_ one..? What did she mean by _forget __**too**_? Just what else have I forgotten?

"I'll take that as a no. Your name is Ryuga Kishatu, but just focus on Ryuga. You are 12 years old, male, and you serve our company Dark Nebula and we serve you too." She explained.

I am.. Ryuga? If I remember correctly..Ryuga means Dragon Fang.

I looked at my body again, I'm pretty muscular for a 12 year old. Was this normal? I read that I was a test subject..is this a possible side-effect?

The woman cleared her throat, "Master Ryuga, please cover up. You're naked."

I nodded slowly and tied the towel around my waist. This was just a lot to take in. I don't know what's going on. Everything's happening so fast.

Suddenly some men in black walked up to me, "Come master Ryuga, Mr. Doji is waiting for you."

I followed them and they walked through the organization.

This place feels familiar. There were other test subjects, posters with things called "Beyblade," and more labs.

"This is your room, master Ryuga." Said one of the men escorting me.

I looked at the open door and stepped inside. There was a red bed at the center of the room. On the side of the room was a huge desk with computers. The other side of the room led to a huge bathroom and another one to my dressing room.

These people must be rich or something.

I walked around curiously. I guess this was going to be my home now.

"Sir, this is for you." One of the men handed me a case.

I opened it up and there were clothes inside. Black leather of some kind and a golden dragon tiara. Its red ruby eyes shined at me.

"Our boss, Mr. Doji, wants you to wear it. Those clothes are yours, enjoy. Your shoes are by the door. Anything else you need?" they waited for my response.

I shook my head no, "That is all."

They bowed and left my room in silence. When the door closed I began getting dressed.

As I slipped my clothes on, it felt like I was supposed to wear these things. They fit like a glove.

I wore a black leather shirt that snapped in the front, leather pants to match it, a brown belt, and red wristband. I tucked my pants into my brown boots and buckled up.

I walked up to a mirror and slipped the dragon tiara onto my forehead. Now that I have a closer look at my face, it was kind of scary. I have no idea who I am; it was like I was staring at a stranger.

My eyes were so serious and dragon like. My hair was silver blue with a patch of red hair. Did I streak my hair in the past, or was I born with it? Was I a rebel or something?

The dragon tiara seemed to suit me too. Maybe not a tiara, a **crown** is more like it. It made me feel powerful like a king.

The last piece of clothing they gave me was a white jacket.

"Hmm.." I stretched it out. Well, I _am_ a king after all. So I hung the jacket over my shoulders and snapped it across my collar bone. I saw myself in the mirror, it looked just like a cape.

I suddenly heard a knock at the door. I turned around.

A man with glasses came in. My eyes went wide a little. There was a red aura surrounding him. It was like fire, but I couldn't feel anything.

He wore a purple suit and had a creepy smirk, "Ah, I see the clothes I picked out suit you nicely."

"You did all this?" I looked around.

He nodded, "Yes, I serve you after all." He got down on one knee and bowed to me, "Welcome back, Dragon Emperor."

"Dragon..Emperor?" I repeated back. I wasn't a king..but an emperor. It seemed to suit me just right.

The man rose back to his feet, "My name is Daidoji, but you may call me Doji, master Ryuga."

"Understood." I guess this guy was like my side-kick or lapdog or something. But there was one thing I had to know, "What is all that red stuff around you?"

"What red stuff?" Doji looked at himself wondering what I was talking about.

What? He really doesn't know?

"Doesn't that hurt? It looks like you're on fire." I pointed.

"Oooh, **that**. I see those tests we ran on you are finally kicking in."

"Tests?" I growled. Just what did these people do to me?

"Calm down, you're simply just gifted. What **you** see is known as the radiation waves from the bey of a blader. Some hypocrites call it 'Bey Spirit' but we prefer the term 'Bey Energy." He chuckled, "However I am not as gifted as you are. I cannot see **every**one's bey energy like you can."

"Beys?" My mind began to fill up with information. Beys.. as in beyblade. A game with spinning tops. Only one can win by various ways. Power, Stamina, Stadium-outs..

I rubbed my sore head. How do I know all of this? I don't think I've ever beybladed before in my life.

"Relax, you've been asleep for many years Ryuga. Don't push yourself to remember things. Your intelligence is very high and can't handle all the stress."

"R-Right.." I groaned and calmed down.

He got out a small case, "Here, this is for you." He opened it up for me so I could look inside.

There was a dragon-shaped golden arm band of some kind. There was also a white launcher and other tools.

"What are these?"

"Your bey equipment. You're a blader, it is only natural that you have these things." Doji offered, "Go on, put them on."

Without thinking, my hands began moving on their own. It was like instinct or something.

I strapped the golden piece onto one of my arm and attached my new launcher to the back of my brown belt.

I viewed the golden piece on my arm, there was a circular glass shield at the center. My finger tapped it lightly and it opened up. There was nothing inside.

"Just what is this?" I stared at it.

"That's where your bey will go."

"Where is my bey?"

"I'm glad you asked." His glasses gleamed, "We're getting it today. Follow me, we'll take a helicopter."

I simply nodded.

Whatever this guy is planning, I have no choice but to go along with it.

**Helicopters. . .**

As we flew in one of the Dark Nebula's copters I looked around curiously.

The pilot looked normal and didn't have any bey aura circulating around him. Does that mean he doesn't beyblade? Or is he just weak? This is still so confusing.

I looked out the window lazily and peered down.

There were a million trees and up ahead was a small village. My heart raced fast at what I saw.

There were little auras glowing in the night. Blue, yellow, red, pink auras from the little village, and a really heavy purple aura coming from the mountains.

"Doji, what is this place?"

"This is Koma Village."

Suddenly I felt a jolt of pain in my head ring. That name.. That village.. It sounds so familiar. I ignored it and continued to stare at the mountains.

"There's a strong aura coming from that place. Take me there." I ordered. Something inside of me was pulling me towards it and I had to find out no matter what.

Doji was a little amused with my talent, "As you wish. Mount Pegasis it is." He instructed the pilot.

The pilot nodded and the helicopter rumbled a little. I noticed some sparks outside the window and then gasped a little.

A missile had been launched at the mountain. Rocks exploded and an entrance for the helicopter to enter was made.

I have to admit, I'm impressed.

There were people gathered down below. I wonder why? Was there a festival or something?

Oh well, not my problem I guess.

The helicopter came in for landing and I followed Doji out. The two of us walked towards the cave opening. I felt a heat wave hit me.

I entered the room and then stopped.

There was lava below us and rocks were falling from the ceiling. Why were we here? Is it safe?

"Alright, here's your first mission Ryuga." Doji smirked, "It's time to get your bey."

"My bey?" I looked around and my eyes spotted a weird stone that glowed purple. My eyes fixated on it and I saw a top inside..no. It was a **bey**.

"That there is the Forbidden Bey: Lightning L-Drago, and your new partner."

"It's..mine?"

"Only if you can get to it. After all, what's a Dragon Emperor without a Dragon?" Doji urged me.

I nodded and began looking around the cave. There was a beat up wooden bridge, and stones I could leap from. If I aim just right I can get there no problem.

I began jumping from bridge to rock, bridge to rock, over and over again. The wooden bridge broke off bit by bit each time I landed on one.

Finally I landed where L-Drago was fossilized in. The second my foot hit the ground my instincts kicked in.

I quickly moved faster and grabbed the stone. I was fine, but my cape wasn't. It got torn up from some metal spears that were booby-trapped around the bey.

"Hmph, not bad. But still no match for me." I looked down at the prize in my hand. The stone glowed more and the dark aura crawled onto me, "I feel it.. I can really feel it! Power being poured into me!"

I felt confident and unbeatable. Just what **is** this thing?

"**Are you my master?"**

Huh? I stared deeply at the stone. Just now, what was that voice in my head?

"**Do you have what it takes to control me?"**

It wasn't mine. It was L-Drago's. More energy poured into me and a smirk crept onto my face. This must be it, what I was made to do.

I am no longer who I once was. I am now "Ryuga, the all mighty Dragon Emperor, and conqueror of Lightning L-Drago."

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Ryuga continued to concentrate on the stone as it filled his body with dark energy, a man entered the cave as well.

"Stop! Put L-Drago down now!" said the man.

"Huh?" Ryuga peered at the man far across from him.

He had flame red hair, wore a white scarf, blue jacket, pants tucked in his black boots, and he had a Pegasis bandana with both wings tied to his forehead.

Doji knew him and growled, "You're too late Ryo Hagane! L-Drago is coming with us!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" he got out his launcher and aimed it at Ryuga, "Last chance, please come to your senses and put the bey down."

"Hn," Ryuga smirked showing his fangs, "make me." Using his tight grip, he broke the rock easily and held the silver bey in his hand.

"NO!" Ryo growled, "Do you realize what you've done?! You can't use that bey-"

Ryuga ignored and got out his white launcher and placed his new bey in it, "Lightning L-Drago, I am your new master, Ryuga! Obey meeeeee!" with a quick rip, L-Drago was launched.

Ryo launched too, hoping to counter it, "Let it riiip!"

Storm Pegasis was launched at the silver bey and they both clashed. Both beys spun on a boulder at the center of the lava.

They appeared right before their eyes. Pegasis was a white winged horse radiating pure aura and L-Drago was a purple dragon radiating dark aura.

The mighty dragon roared, **"I'm freeeeeeeee!"**

Ryuga could hear L-Drago's voice, but everyone else couldn't. To them, it sounded like the bey was roaring nonsense.

Ryuga smirked, "So this is my new bey, not bad. You'll do just nicely. And _you,_ Ryo, shall be giving me my first bey battle." _'This guy has a nice strong aura on him, even brighter than Doji's. He might be fun to mess with.' _Ryuga thought to himself.

Ryo growled, "Pegasis use barrage attacks, hurry!"

The blue bey clashed into the silver bey over and over again. L-Drago slowly sucked away some energy from the other bey.

Ryuga sighed in pleasure, "Hmph, is that all you got? You're only making L-Drago stronger!"

The purple dragon roared and knocked into the cave walls. As the battle continued, the cave began to fall apart. Boulders were crashing down and splashing lava.

Ryuga's body was completely engulfed by purple aura, "Now L-Drago!" Balls of energy formed in his hands, "Dark Move: Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Striiiike!"

The Dragon roared and clashed heavily into Ryo and Pegasis.

The flying horse neighed in pain and some of its feathers fluttered off. The bey was sent smashed into a wall, still barely spinning.

Ryo was lying on the ground beat-up. More boulders continued to fall around him. They blocked his path to the exit. He was trapped.

Ryuga walked up to his defeated opponent. He caught his silver bey, "Hn, not bad for my first win."

"_F-Father?"_

"Huh?" Ryuga stopped in front of Ryo's collapsed body and stared up ahead at the voice.

Through all the smog and lava rocks, there was a boy. He had flame red hair similar to Ryo's. But his Pegasis bandana only had one yellow wing and his white scarf was still too big for him.

Ryuga ignored him and leant down to rip Ryo's bandana off. He used the blue rag to clean his bey, "Well Ryo, thanks for the battle **and** the new bey."

Ryo forced his head up the best that he could, "G-Give the bey back..**now**!"

Ryuga ignored and dropped the bandana next to him.

The other boy took a step closer, "Father!" he called out again.

"No, stay back Ginga! Ryuga is too dangerous!" yelled Ryo.

"But.." he looked scared, but he wanted to help his dad so badly. But there was nothing Ginga could do.

Ryuga stared at the boy, _'This boy, he has a nice aura on him too. It could still use some work though.'_ Ryuga then smirked, _'Wait, he just called Ryo Hagane __**father**__, then that means he's his son. Ginga..Hagane huh. Hnnn, very interesting.'_

Ginga didn't like how Ryuga stared at him, "Grrrr, you-!"

"Aaw, you mad at me? You hate me? It's painful isn't it, and you can't do a thing about it." He taunted.

Ginga balled his fists angrily and fought back his tears.

"But don't just blame yourself; blame your weak father for failing to keep this bey from me." Ryuga challenged, "Use that hate you have right now and challenge me in the future. I'm looking forward to crushing you too, **Ginga Hagane**!"

Ginga called out to him, "Wait-!"

Doji interrupted, "Master Ryuga, we have to hurry! This cave will collapse any second. We must get back to Dark Nebula quickly!"

He turned around and leaped towards Doji. As he got closer, Ryuga felt weaker. L-Drago had taken a lot out of him.

Ginga called after him again, "I said wait!"

"No, Ginga!" Ryo was standing again, he had his launcher pointed at his son.

The redhead began to cry, "Father! Please-"

"I can't go back with you Ginga, take this Pegasis and save yourself." He gently launched the bey at his son. The weak Pegasis flew over to Ginga and landed in his smaller hands.

"P-Pegasis?" the blue bey twinkled in his hands, "But what about **you** dad?!"

Ryo smiled and gave Ginga a thumbs-up, "I've done all I can. Promise me to become strong Ginga. Never give up, okay?" More rocks and boulders fell around Ryo.

The ground shook under Ginga as he continued to cry his dad's name, "Father!"

Meanwhile, Ryuga was limping with Doji helping him out of the cave. It was taking too long to escape so Ryuga saw most of what just happened to Ryo and Ginga.

"Ryuga, could it be that L-Drago took all your energy? Speak to me, Ryuga!"

Ryuga tuned Doji out along with the cave's rumbling. His eyes were closed and his body was slipping into another deep slumber.

"Faaaatheeerrr! Faaaatheeeerrrr!" Ginga's crying voice continued to ring through his ears.

'_That voice.. That cry.. Where have I heard that before?'_ Ryuga's head began to hurt. He envisioned a familiar looking 3 year-old who would cry all the time, _'Who is this kid? Do I know him?'_

_The child in Ryuga's mind continued to cry, 'Ryuuu! Ryyuu! Hic.. uuu Ryyyuu!' He couldn't see the kid's face, so it was hard to identify him._

'_Who's this Ryu person?'_ Ryuga groaned in his sleep.

Doji helped him into the helicopter, "Hurry back to Dark Nebula. Tell them to have Ryuga's capsule ready! I think he's slipping into a coma!"

Ryuga lied on the seat in pain. His head throbbed and he mumbled words.

Doji leaned closer, "What's he saying? Ryuga what's wrong?"

The boy in his head faded away and everything went black. Before slipping into a deep slumber Ryuga's lips parted and whispered one last word, "..Gin.."

**To be Continued. . .**

**Alright! The prequel chapters are over! From here on out the chapters will be about Metal Fusion all the way through Zero-G.**

**BTW, so you guys don't ask me about ages again, in this last scene Ryuga was only 12 when he stole L-Drago from the mountains. Ginga said all this happened 4 years ago when he was explaining it to Kenta in a Metal Fusion episode. Which means in the flashback just now.. Ginga was only 8 years old when Ryo "died." There, now you know the facts. Ryuga is 12, and Ginga is 8. In the next chapter, Ryuga will be 16 and Ginga will be 12. DON'T FORGET! **

**Review Please**

**-Won-Chan108 :3**


End file.
